


Loyalty to the Pack

by KaranWinchester



Series: The Road to Calamity: A Far Cry 5 series [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha John Seed, Alpha Joseph Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Cheating, Depression, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Knives, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Murder, Nesting, Omega Faith Seed, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome (it depends on how you look at it), Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Project at Eden's Gate is a werewolf pack, Threats, Violence, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: Your family, your pack was your everything. They were your community that was more intertwined and connected than any other. The Project at Eden’s Gate was no exception to this, they were a pack that followed after their Alpha, the Father, Joseph Seed. You were just a simple follower, a dedicated Omega that had no importance other than to have children and care for the pack. Despite a group of deputies, a marshall, and a sheriff looking to tear down this pack, you weren’t going to just lay back and watch like any other defenseless Omega.





	1. The Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> There is sadly a lack of Omegaverse stories based around Far Cry 5 and I hope that changes. This is basically the result of me playing the game and then falling in love with the Seeds like every other fangirl, but this time I might actually update quicker. This story doesn't follow the usual order of my werewolf lore on my Supernatural story, but it follows the same principles in regards to things like being an Omega or a Beta.

< Church bells rang as peggies ran around the compound like chickens with their heads cut off. There were only a few short hours before the annual baptisms would commence and the Project at Eden’s Gate would welcome these people with open arms. You were one of them, all of your family already apart of the church and the pack. 

What most people didn’t know about the cult was that every peggy and Seed was a werewolf. The mythical creature that people of Europe in the fifteenth century feared, it was all too real. But, they didn’t do such things as eat the hearts of children or coil in fear at the thought of silver. They simply stayed in their compounds and didn’t commune with the world outside the pack until the collapse began. Then people would line up for saving, werewolf or not. At least that’s what Joseph Seed and his ever-devoted followers believed. 

When you turned eighteen in the pack, you were baptized into the church by the head Alpha, the Father, Joseph Seed. Then you were cleansed by John, who wrote your sins on your flesh and ripped it off in order to clean your soul. People have told you it was a painful, but beautiful process. The sins would always carry weight, like a sick mark of John. Showing he was your savior in some sort of twisted way. 

After the baptism you were given a mate, if you were a Beta, the most common and average dynamic, you were mated to another Beta. If you were an Alpha, you were given an Omega, the rarest and most gentle dynamic. This would also determine which region you would work in, John’s Holland Valley, Faith’s Henbane River, Jacob’s Whitetail Mountains, or lastly Joseph’s Compound. 

You had only been to this ceremony three times before. For your triplet brothers, your sister, and lastly your best friend, Gabriel. A fellow Omega, who was then mated to an Alpha VIP and tried his best to connect with you the best he could, despite the pack not trusting in TV, internet, or phones unless they were landlines or radios.

He had recently had two twin Alpha girls and would be attending with both of them and his Alpha. You were overjoyed to see him again and then talk to him about having an Alpha. Sure, your mom was an Omega as well, but it seemed kind of awkward to talk to her about this despite her constant assurance about it being normal.

Despite being an Omega, you hadn’t experienced a heat. From what you heard from Gabriel, they were painful, unless you had an Alpha. Which made you both excited and scared. Heats led to bonding and mating, the most intimate thing a werewolf could do. You had to experience it to fully understand the otherworldly connection you had with your mate. Tonight was the night you would be taken away from your family and then be mated to a random Alpha that could be the love of your life, eventually, or your worst nightmare.

Your mother knew your pain well. As she tied the strings of your pure white dress. She told you about meeting and being mated to your father, a headstrong and stubborn Alpha. He was basically the stereotype of an Alpha. “He was the most irritable man, (Y/N). The only sound I could get out of him was the occasional grunt when I asked a question. I just hope you end up with someone easier to deal with.” She stated as she finished the tying. She turned you around and tears began to well up in her (e/c) eyes.

“I can’t believe you grew up so quickly. I can still remember when you were younger, chasing Lexi around the orchard. You seemed so small and innocent and now you’re a full-grown Omega ready to have a mate and then give me grandpups.” You smacked her at the word pups. A blush began to creep up your (s/c) cheeks. Just the word pups sent your mind into overdrive, children were everything to an Omega. They longed to have pups and raise them, that was an Omega’s purpose. To be a mother.

Lexi, by the way, was your family’s judge. As she grew older, Jacob didn’t see a use for her, so your dad decided to take her in. She was practically your second best friend growing up acting like a guardian of sorts while you played. Now, she prefers belly rubs and day-long naps on your dad’s lap, despite how big she was. 

“What? Can’t I dream?” Your mother gave a lady-like snort. She turned away from you and messed around on a table. Makeup was haphazardly scattered and used on you and a bouquet of Bliss flowers was set off to the side. Your mother grabbed the bouquet and plucked one perfect flower. She turned to you and placed the Bliss flower perfectly behind your ear. The soft petals brushed your (h/c) hair ever so slightly.

It smelled sweet, like a childhood memory. But, that’s what Bliss was supposed to do. To make you see and escape the horrible world society had created for you. This dose wasn’t enough to make you hallucinate and enter the Bliss, but it was potent. 

“There, I think you’re done. Take a look.” You turned and looked at the mirror in front of you. You had to say, you looked damn fine. It barely looked like you had any makeup on, despite how horrible your mom was at it. That was more your sister’s thing. Your hair was down and wild, the Bliss flower peeking out of the strands with its white innocents. Your dress only added and enhanced your beauty and innocents. It was made of a soft pure white lace and hugged your curves ever so slightly, still trying to be modest. Your mom was quite proud of herself when she made it. It truly was beautiful. As for shoes, you didn’t need them. Being barefoot was half the fun.

With one last look, you turned to your mom and hugged her. “Thank you.” You whispered in her ear. She just kissed you on the temple and rubbed your back. This was it, the final push until the baptism and then you would start a new chapter in your life as an official member of the pack.

“Alright, I think we should get going!” You said enthusiastically. You threw your bedroom door open and stomped down the stairs. Your sister and brothers stood at the bottom, waiting for you.

“Damn, you look fucking hot!” You sister shouted.

“Anne Marie! What if the Father walked through that door and heard you?!” Your mother screamed. She too stomped down the stairs and brought out the finger of shame. She wagged it at her until she gave a quiet, “I’m sorry dear, sweet mother.”

Your mother gave her a look and hurriedly made her way to the kitchen. Your sister leaned in close to you and whispered this time, “Damn, you look fucking hot…”

You gave a soft chuckle and said “Thanks.” Your brothers gathered around you, same faces and all. They gave their input and brotherly advice. The typical complaints about Jacob Seed and how he was the most ballbusting Seed of them all. From the things you heard about Jacob from them, he didn’t sound like the nicest guy. He was said to torture prisoners with songs and turn them into killing machines, but most of the time, you didn’t believe your brothers.

“Alright kids, let’s go!” Your mother shouted as she balanced three pies she made specifically for this. Your oldest brother, Michael took one and your second oldest Zachariah took the other. They led your mother outside, where your father and Lexi were waiting.

“You got this kiddo, we believe in you.” Both Samuel and Anne stated, giving you a hard pat on the back. Their Beta scents were somewhat comforting, to say the least. Not the claustrophobic scent of nervous and overjoyed Omega your mother was constantly filling you with all morning.

They led you out of the house and to your waiting dad, mom, brothers, and judge. Lexi proceeded to walk up to you and lick your hand. You gave her a small smile and rubbed her head, earning a loud whine from her. You looked at your dad and he gave you his usual grunt of approval and your mom looked like she was going to cry again. You just gave her another smile and proceeded to walk through the compound to the riverbank where your baptism would take place.

The whole pack was here from the looks of it. Scents mixed with other scents and made this headache-inducing perfume that flooded your sensitive Omega senses. It almost made you want to puke. People began to pile onto the bank, the crowd squished against each other, but they didn’t seem to care. They all loved each other, and this was a time of celebration. “My children, tonight is a very special night for not only this church, but for our family, our pack as a whole. Tonight we bring these pups into the embrace of God and relinquish them of their burdens and sins so they can be free to walk through the Eden’s Gate and unto the new world. I wish to join them on this journey by embracing them in the name of God, would these pups please step forward.” The Father’s soft voice echoes amongst the trees as he called for you. 

You and three others walked to the front of the crowd, all dressed in pure white. Two Alphas and a Beta were amongst you, ready to give your lives in the name of God, the Father, and Eden’s Gate, It was simply beautiful and terrifying at the same it.

“John, If you would.” The Father called. You had only seen John Seed once before, but you knew he was definitely an Alpha from the way he carried himself. He was handsome with a well-trimmed beard, groomed brown hair and expensive artificial cologne that masked his natural Alpha scent. He opened the Book of Joseph and began to recite from it. The words rolling off his tongue smoothly, like velvet. The Beta was the first to walk towards the Father’s waiting arms. Her dress became wet and showed off her underwear, but no one seemed to care.

But, unlike the girl, you seemed to care about the Father. His white shirt was soaked through. His tattoos began to peek through, along with the outline of his chest and chiseled abdomen. You could feel a blush begin to creep up your cheeks as you tried to look away and distract yourself. The riverbank was decorated nicely now that you looked at it. Dried Bliss flowers hung from the arches and pure white cloth was draped over the wood. It kinda reminded you of what a wedding would look like.

Your mind began to drift farther and farther away as you stared into oblivion. A slight nudge from someone brought you back. You blinked and stared at the people around you. The Alphas and Beta from before stood next to you, soaked to the bone with blankets draped around their shoulders. You looked to the Father, who arms were open wide and a small smile crept onto his face.

You began to wade into the river, John’s voice fading into the background. Your (e/c) eyes never left Joseph’s icy blues as you waded deeper into the bliss laced water. The Alpha cradled your small hand with his rougher, larger one and supported your neck. He slowly began to dip you into the water. And to say this was nerve-wracking was an understatement. You’ve never felt so nervous in your life. Would the pack accept you? Would you be high on Bliss once you were down? Would you actually walk through Eden’s Gate like the Father said or were these false promises? These random and unimportant questions flew through your head as you closed your eyes. Ready to be cool, calm, and collected as the Father lifted you from the water.

You greedily sucked in a breath when you were finally pulled from the water. Joseph’s smiling face was the first thing you saw as he led you back to the bank. Your fellow pack members cheered you on and gave you a blanket to keep warm. Your family ran up to you and gave you modest pats on the back in congratulations.

Next was the hardest part. Confession. Admitting your deepest and darkest sins to John Seed as he nodded in judgment. You and the three others were led to the church in the center of the compound. John went in first, followed by one of the Alphas.

“What do you think he’s doing in there?” The other Alpha asked as he leaned against the heavy wooden door, trying to get an earful of the confession.

“Confessions are meant to be private!” The Beta shoved him away from the door and you just stood there. Typical Omega nature of not getting involved with anything violent. You were meant to stay on the sidelines until all the problems were resolved and you could care for those who needed it. Sometimes you really hated this, it made you feel weak and less important. As much as Joseph preached about Omegas being important to God’s plan, it never really convinced you.

What were they made for other than to be mothers? You knew this question was never going to be answered because people didn’t want this question to be answered. Even if it was answered, it was bound to bruise someone’s ego, preferable an Alpha’s ego. Omegas were nothing without a knot, pups or just someone to take care of.

The Alpha came out of the church soon after, bandages wrapped around his torso. They were only slightly pink, but otherwise, no blood was seen. None-the-less, he seemed happy with himself as he joined his family for the festivities in the middle of the compound. Next was the other Alpha, the loudmouth of the group. He strutted into the church with a smirk plastered on his face. This was the kind of Alpha that made every other Alpha look bad. 

“May God give you the strength to overcome your sins.” The Beta spoke up as she leaned against the wood of the building. She seemed confident in herself, but not like the Alpha. She seemed genuine and headstrong. She’s definitely going to be a promising pack member.

Drawing from her confidence you said the same prayer back, your voice only shaking slightly. She gave you a small smile. The last Alpha scrambled out of the church, in much worse shape than the last one. He had far more bandages and blood flowed out in steady streams.

The Beta gave one last smile before heading in. Now was definitely the time to think over every little thing you’ve done. Lust was definitely one of them. Lust was something you couldn’t get away from when you were an Omega. Heats were a little less painful when you thought of an Alpha. Despite never having a heat, you still thought of Alphas and knots. You couldn’t help it.

It was too late to think of anything else, the Beta from before walked out with only a small amount of bandages compared to everyone else. She gave you a small smile as she held the door open for you. You thanked her and walked in. The heavy door creaked shut and it was just you and John. The Alpha in question sat in a chair down the aisle, tattoo gun in hand. He looked up when he smelled you. Sweet, like Bliss and newly fallen rain. It was unique, unlike the Omegas he once slept with in college. They smelled of alcohol and desperation as they let John do as he pleased to sedate his rut. This one was pure.

You hastily walked down the aisle and took a seat across from him. He gave you a small smirk and leaned back. His shirt stretched and showed off his sin. Sloth. You tried to not let your eyes drift to his chest, but damn it if he didn’t have a rockin’ bod. This was honestly not fair in the slightest.

“So…” You said as you tried to compose yourself. The Alpha gave a faint chuckle which caused a shiver to run down your spine.

“Let us start with the confession. In order to walk through Eden’s Gate and unto the new world, we must atone for our sins and seek enlightenment from them. We must learn from them. In order to do that, you must confess to me your deepest sins. No matter how petty or how small, these seemingly small sins could make a difference. They will be marked onto the flesh and worn for all to see.” Pure. Utter. Poetry. You honestly didn’t care at this moment whether he was going to tattoo you and ruin your skin. His voice was too good to pass up.

“I… I guess I should start with the most obvious ones.” John gave a nod and kept his eyes bright blue eyes on you. The same eyes he shared with Joseph, they held the same intensity as they searched through your soul for any sins you’ve committed.

“I assume you know I’m an Omega already. Omegas have heats and I do think of Alphas at this time in a lustful way.” You admitted as another heavy blushed crept up your (s/c) cheeks. It felt embarrassing admitting you thought of Alphas like that, but you didn’t want to also admit you never experienced a heat, the very thing that made you a full-grown Omega. 

John licked his plump lips as he listened. Lust was a sin he knew very well. His past sex addiction was enough evidence.

“Lust is one of the heaviest sins to deal with. But, there is a difference between lust and love. What you did commit was lust, but Omegas turn that lust into purely devoted love, this is what they do.” You could hear the sound of the tattoo gun buzz to life. You quickly looked up at him as he leaned forward. You leaned back and watched as he gently grabbed your arm, his tattoos peeking out from under his sleeve.

It almost seemed gentle, too gentle for an Alpha you literary just met. John caressed the skin of your arm as he got closer with the gun. You sucked in a deep breath when it finally made contact with your untouched (s/c) skin. He etched out each letter with precision and care. Swirling the ink and then wiping it away. The Alpha continued to caress your arm, but unknown to him, his scent was helping. Despite all the expensive cologne he seemed to have drenched himself in, the faintest trace of Alpha pheromones seemed to seep through. You could smell old books, pen ink, and plane fuel, which was a pretty odd combination, but it seemed to fit him.

The scent continued to roll off John in waves as he etched away at your skin until he finally finished with the line through the T. He leaned back into his seat and smirked at his work, smoothing a strand of dark brown hair into place. He definitely seemed proud of it. And by God did he have the right to be proud. Even though the word was a deadly sin, it was beautiful. The letters swirled and curved around each other, it was a shame it was one of the deadliest sins. “It’s beautiful…” You whispered, not looking at him. The word was far too detailed to look away from it.

“I wouldn’t get too attached to that, it carries weight. A weight you must bear until you are cleansed.” John whispered.

“So, isn’t this about the time you rip it off of me?” You said without even thinking first. This was the part you weren’t ready for. The Baptist taking a blade and then cutting it from you. John tisked at the question. It was as if he wanted to avoid this altogether.

“Well, I only cut the sins of those who defy the church. You can view it as a sign of strength, those who follow the Father without hesitation bare their sins, while others that are viewed to not have the strength or belief to march through Eden’s Gate are faced with a large burden of not having the will to carry their sins.” Good, your skin stays on your body. 

“Thank you, John.” You whispered. He just gave a small, genuine smile and nodded. There was honestly nothing else to confess, lust was one of the only sins you repeatedly committed. Sure, it was embarrassing to admit, but that was the truth. And you were not about to admit anything else to the Alpha more than you already had. You got up from your chair and began to walk out of the church, feeling his eyes on you as you went.

The festivities were already starting. People had already taken their seats, next to their families. The Seeds sat at the head table as Joseph blessed anyone that came up to him. Jacob sat next to him along with Faith. Jacob was a rare sight to see at these kinds of events. He barely came down from his mountains, spending most of his days with wolves and men like your brothers. Despite being a mountain man, the Alpha was quite handsome. His red hair was a waved mess on top of his head and his beard was unruly. A true wolf in every sense but physical. The only thing he had identical to his brothers was his soul-piercing blue eyes. All Seeds possessed them except Faith.

Faith hardly seemed like a Seed, she shared no physical similarities with the Alpha men except her personality. It was as if she was a female Omega Joseph Seed. Carrying on about peace and love and all that other hippy stuff. She was a nice girl from what your sister had said, and very into drugs.

“(Y/N), finally! Gabriel just arrived with his twins. They’re just the cutest damn things, you gotta see them.” Your sister ran up to you and tried to grab your arm and drag you towards your parent’s table. From what you could see, Gabriel sat next to his mate, his twin’s carriers close by.

“(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you! How are you?” Gabriel screeched when he spotted you. You walked up to him and gave a smile. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him. You’ve only talked to him on the phone since his girls were born.

Anne was right, they were the cutest damn things. All snugly in their seats, with little onesies that had Daddy’s girl and Mommy’s girl written in pink lettering. They were still fairly small and chubby despite being a couple months old. They almost made you melt on the spot from both appreciation and slight jealousy. Gabriel seemed to have it made. He was three years older than you and had first dibs when it came to the good Alphas, seeing as all the good ones were older.

He also began to love his mate after a short time and the Alpha loved him back. Which seemed perfect, and then he got pregnant with two beautiful girls to boot. You just hoped you were lucky enough to get a good Alpha, all Alphas your age were shitheads, with nothing else on the mind other than fucking anything that moved.

“I’m good, it looks like your good as well?” You tried to act happier than you actually were. You thought seeing Gabriel would lighten the mood, but it made it worse. This day was supposed to be about celebrating your transformation into an adult and member of the pack and the church, but it just felt like one huge pity party.

“I’m amazing. The girls are just starting to crawl, so they’re a handful. I know they’re sleeping right now, but would you like to hold one of them? It’s a shame they haven’t met one of their godparents yet.” WAIT! Hold your horses there! Godparent!? You never agreed to this. There was no way you could ever take care of a pup when you weren’t sure you could take care of an Alpha or yourself yet.

Without a complete grasp of the situation, you honestly couldn’t make a decision on whether you wanted this tiny being’s life in your highly incapable hands. So, you settled with a mixture of a nod and a shake of the head. Gabriel gave you a soft smile and took one of the girls out of her carrier. He gently sat her in your arms and guided your hand to support the back of her neck and head.

The girl gave a small whisper and began to snuggle into your chest, not caring about how the fabric rubbed her fragile skin. You stared down at the pup and smiled only a little. Yea, this seemed right. If only for a second. Then it was ruined by the voice of the Father. “Before we start with the festivities, I would like to say I am proud to have a pack as loving and caring as I do. I believe that enough guidance from God that these newcomers will walk through Eden’s Gate much like the rest fo you. Not only do these wolves need guidance from God, but from a devoted mate as well. All dynamics deserve this happiness, whether you are a Beta, an Alpha, or an Omega. God has told me of these mates and I wish to share his message of these pairings who are destined to be.” The Alpha boomed over everyone else. He rose from his seat and began to call out the names of the Alphas and Beta from before and their ‘destined’ mate.

Finally, your name escaped from Joseph’s lips, you were absolutely not ready for whatever he said next. “I believe (Y/N) is destined to be the Omega of my brother, John. Even though some know him as a cold man, John deserves love like any of you. I wish for him to grow old with an Omega of his own, have pups and walk through the gates when the bombs have fallen and this world is nothing but the remains of the damned. When angels once again walk again amongst man, John and (Y/N) will lead us.” The crowd cheered as the Alpha sat back down into his chair.

John. Really?! This has got to be a joke, a cruel fucking joke, but you knew it wasn’t. The Father wasn’t that kind of man. When you heard his name, you almost dropped the girl that was still nestled in your arms and from what you could see John’s face was twisted into a mixture of shock and pissed off. He looked like he was about to throw the biggest tantrum. For the first time, you started to see this Alpha’s true colors, whatever those colors were.

If only you could throw a tantrum like the one he was brewing up. Maybe then God would see you were a horrible match.


	2. The Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what you could tell, God didn't want you to be as happy as you could. The very prospect of a good mate and pups made you want to cry. John didn't seem like the person to want this kind of life, but now that he was going to be mated to you, you both didn't have a choice in what you wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2 my doods. This part is just leading up to the meat, it will get far more exciting from here, plus if you haven’t noticed, John is a little OOC. He’s supposed to be that way for only this part, he’ll be the cocky, seductive, jackass we all know and love soon. Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

The celebration continued on. Occasionally, people would come up to you and congratulate you on your pairing. You just gave your biggest, and fakest smile possible, while you gripped your dress under the table. This pairing was bound to be a joke, there was no way God would ever pair you with a Seed, let alone an Alpha like John. He seemed like a complete child when he didn’t have a respectful attitude when around his brother. Come to think of it, the baby currently in your arms behaved far better than he did. 

She slept peacefully in your arms with the occasional whimper or snuggling up to your chest to escape the cool night air. When you weren’t staring at her, you stared at John. He would either be picking at the food on his plate or talking to one of his siblings. He would never look at you or respond to your repeated stares. No matter how long you stared at him, he didn’t falter. It was as if he was still brooding over Joseph’s choice. Pleading for him to reconsider. He didn’t need an Omega, he was only thirty-two and had tons of life in him before he settled down with an Omega and a few pups. The typical picket fence life.

Yet, that kind of look doesn’t suit the stubborn Alpha. He looked like he’d fit into the fast cars, expensive wine sipping, and a new girl every night kinda life. Where you were an eligible bachelor until the day you died because of liver failure from said wine. He wouldn’t even be able to have that life, alcohol was a big no-no in Eden’s Gate as well as casual sex. The only sex you can have is during heats, ruts, or just to have children. No pleasure included when in reality pleasure was the perfect thing to help a heat or a rut.

You continued to give the nastiest looks you could muster. There was no way to avoid them, but he did. He really was ignoring you. “If you keep glaring at him, John and the Father will take notice.” Gabriel piped up. You turned to look at him and give an equally nasty look.

“So what if he does. If he’s going to be my Alpha, he’s gonna have to deal with my looks.” You snapped back, not intentionally making it that menacing. Gabriel gave a small chuckle and grabbed his other daughter from his mate’s arms. The pup let out an ear-piercing screech when her father’s warmth began to fade. The Omega side of you began to whimper at the thought of a pup crying. You wanted to reach out and hold her, feel her tiny heartbeat bound against your chest as she calmed down from her screamfest. Warm and safe on your breast, but you knew that wouldn’t happen. Her actual mother can take care of this.

Gabriel began to pat the girl on her tiny back until her wails became small whimpers. “There you go, sweetheart. No more tears, mama’s here.” He whispered into her tiny ear until she made no noise, simply drifting off into sleep. That’s what you wanted. Pups. The problem with this dream was whether or not John wanted them. He acted as if pups were too much time and trouble. A small life that both parents had to care for.

You wanted that tiny life to care for because as we all know, Omega’s were made to take care of the pack. While Alphas were meant to lead, children and Omegas were just a plus. An Alpha didn’t need an Omega, but if they did have one, they were supposed to love and care for them, their whole lives would be for the sake of the Omega and children rather than the pack at that point.

“Are you ok?” Gabriel whispered, careful to not wake both babies. You looked down at your lap and tried to avoid his gaze. Were you ok? That was the hardest question you’ve gotten all day.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” You whispered back, not for the sake of the pups, but for yourself. You thought if you talked louder, you would burst into tears. Your vision began to fog up with unshed tears ready to escape and ruin everything.

“If it’s about John it’s ok. I know how it feels to be uncertain about an Alpha. I didn’t even think our relationship would work out until I had my first heat with him and he treated me like glass. After we mated, I knew he was the one. You just know once you have an intimate moment. In all honesty, I didn’t think the Father would hand you off to John of all people. I don’t even trust John with anything let alone you, but I think the Father knows that too.” Wait, Joseph doesn’t trust John? With you? Now that you think about it, Joseph did seem hesitant when he called John’s name.

“Maybe.” You stated. Gabriel gave you a sad smile and went back to comforting his pup. You looked back at John one last time. For once he looked back. His blue eyes locked with your (e/c) eyes and a frown graced his face. You gave a frown of your own and got up from your seat.

The pup in your arms began to squirm, but you shushed her. “I’m gonna go take a quick walk.” Gabriel gave a small nod and turned to talk to his Alpha.

You walked to the riverbank, completely unaware that the Baptist had gotten up from his own chair and started to follow you. You gently laid down in the grass not caring if you dress got dirty. You looked at the pup in your arms and a tear began to escape your eye. The tears just fell as you looked at her little face. Something you couldn’t have because God deemed you unworthy. Your sadness overwhelmed you, you began to quake and wail, just hoping no one would hear.

Suddenly you felt a large, callused hand touch the bare skin of your shoulder. You nearly jumped from the touch. You quickly turned around to see John’s handsome face rather close to yours.

“Tsk, tsk. Leaving your own party so soon?.” His voice was laced with pure cockiness. You just wanted to be alone with this miracle. So pure and quiet, unlike the bastard that stood beside you, mocking you for having any real emotion.

“Well, why don’t you leave me alone.” You hissed back. All you could hear was a dry chuckle as he sat himself down right next to you. It was then he finally noticed the baby nestled in your arm. He scooched over and gazed at the pup. The Alpha carefully put out a hand, you didn’t flinch away or protect the pup, you simply stared as he stroked her tiny head. She looked so fragile and tiny compared to his large hands.

This made John think back to his childhood. From what his brothers told him, he was a happy child. He could never remember ever being happy as a child except when he spent time with Joseph and Jacob. The rest was a haze of curses and abuse from his ‘parents’. The very people who gave him life were equally as eager to take that life away. Pups were made to be protected, loved, and cared for. They weren’t meant to be your own personal punching bag until all they could scream was ‘Yes!’ with a worn throat.

The pup in question gave a small whimper and lazily opened her brown eyes. Her tiny eyelashes fluttered as she took in the blurry image of John Seed. The man that would lead her through Eden’s Gate. She stared up at him in aw, her mouth opening and forming a small smile. She showed off her pink gums as she let out a tiny giggle. You looked at her with such admiration. She had no fucking idea who she was laughing at.

John gave his own laugh in return. It actually sounded genuine, not like the dry laugh you’ve heard all night. The pup gave another laugh in response, having an absolute blast with this game of hers. You gave her a smile as well, pulling her close by the cloth of your dress.

“Why are you here John?” You asked, all your attention now focused on the pup.

“If we’re going to be mates, there has to be some arrangement.” He did have a point. It was no use living with your parents anymore. The best place for an Omega is by her Alpha’s side, you could just picture your mother giving a whole speech about it. Heats will hurt if an Alpha’s not there or it was an honor to be the mate of the Baptist, a herald of the Father. 

“I want you to live with me.” Wow, wasn’t he blunt? If it was any other kind of situation, you would never live with John, but considering your circumstances, you had little choice. Plus, from what people had told you, Seed Ranch was a sight to behold. An obvious display of John’s money and his huge ego.

“I don’t have a choice do I?” You looked up at John, your (e/c) eyes pleading with him for any other choice. John ran his fingers through his thick beard in fake thought and then shook his head. Damn.

“Since I have no other choice, I might as well go.” You carefully cradled the pup in your arms and slowly got up. She was already asleep, growing tired from all her cute playing. You walked back to the party, John following close behind. He didn’t make a move to go back to his table. As you handed the baby back, John just stood there watching. You gave her a kiss on the head and passed her to Gabriel. It felt like you were a mother being ripped away from her child, it hurt so much. Your heart felt like someone was squeezing it, the same sensation as an anxiety attack. Something you got often as a child.

You simply gave him a fake smile and turned to John, ready to get away as soon as possible. You gave a nod to him and he led you to his previous table. He walked up to Joseph and patted his shoulder lightly to get his attention. The Alpha turned to look at his younger brother and leaned in to hear what he had to say. John cupped his mouth, whispering into his ear. The Father’s smile grew at the information, nodding at his idea. “Go with the grace of God, John.” He stated, gently grabbing John by the back of the neck and leaning in. They gently touched foreheads and closed their matching blue eyes. It was like they were sharing thoughts and emotions, completely understanding each other. Your mother had described a bond like that to you. When a mating bond or sibling bond was so strong you could feel each other’s emotions and pain.

Both Alpha let go and John led you to a fancy white truck. He helped you in and slid into the driver’s seat right next to you. He put the keys in the ignition and started the truck with a small roar. No one else followed you as you both made your way to Seed Ranch. The trip was rather long and boring, neither of you uttering a single word to each other. You just watched out the window as fields and farms passed by in a blob of color.

When you arrived, you gave a small gasp of surprise. The ranch was huge. It was a large wooden mansion-like structure with gardens surrounding it. An airstrip appeared to be right beside it as well as a garage and a hanger. Guards moved in and out of the building, guns at the ready. John pulled into one of his garages and proceeded to help you get out. It wasn’t even two minutes and he was already laying down the rules. “Welcome to Seed Ranch. Here it’s my way or the highway, sweetheart. You get out of line, I punish you like a bad girl, be a good girl and you might get a reward.” What did he take you as? A judge?

What on God’s green Earth had you gotten yourself fucking into?


	3. The Great Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of an Omega was filled with heartache and love. A life you would desperately love to live if John even cared. Heartache was something that went on, but the love was nonexistent. It felt like a wall between you and the Alpha, a wall called Holly. And this wall wasn't made of something you could simply knock down like wood or stone, no, it was made up of one of the most sinful materials. Lust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly isn’t an utter bitch in the book like she’s portrayed here, this is mainly because I needed a character everyone can absolutely despise. And also for competition of sorts. I just wanna admit something. This series is very special to me, it’s my best series by far and it’s inspired by my life in some way. The self-hate, depression, and anxiety are deprived from my real-world experiences, and writing and playing video games, in general, help me release all those emotions. The message this story is trying to get across is, no matter what, do what makes you happy. No one is in charge of what you are or how you're gonna live you'relife, you decide that. Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

You gave him a look as he finished his little speech. You wish he wasn't serious, but this was John you were talking about. Even though he said it in a joking manner, he wasn’t joking. His rules were all too real and demanding. He simply smirked at your frustration. You knew you had to calm down, he just enjoyed your reactions. You denied him this simple pleasure by gripping your wrinkled dress and tried to muster up a friendly smile.

“Since we’re both on the same level, why don’t we get you settled.” He stated, reaching into the back pocket of his dark jeans. He pulled out a small, black radio and talked into it in a low voice. Quiet enough so you wouldn’t hear.

With a silent mumble, you turned to the side and whispered, “I’ll get you fucking settled.” You scrunch your nose in disapproval when the Alpha heard you. Putting his large hand on the speaker and leaning over to look at you with his menacing blue eyes.

“What was that Omega?” he crooned in a sickly sweet voice. He knew exactly what you said. He was just trying to test his control over you, well not today buddy. You turned around and said nothing. He simply stared you down and then went back to his conversation on the radio. The person on the other side seemed pissed. Clearly yelling, but not loud enough for you to hear it.

After a few more minutes of yelling between the Alpha and the person on the other line, the garage door swung open. A young woman with long brown hair stepped into the fluorescent lights. Her scent immediately hit you. Beta. She was a Beta with a scent as boring as any other Beta in Eden’s Gate. Omegas and Alpha usually smelled exciting, but Betas barely had a scent. This Beta had that scent, yes, but she had an undertone of something strictly Omega. It didn’t feel like a natural smell, more artificial than anything. This woman was definitely trying to be something she wasn’t.

She gave a wink John a wink when she noticed him. Then proceeding to saunter over to him, her tight fitting dress swaying with each step. It was as if you weren’t there at all.

He gave her a small smirk, different than the one he gives you. More lustful than anything else. His bright blue eyes were full of want for this Beta. Something that shouldn’t occur to werewolves unless there wasn’t enough Omegas around. There was something definitely going on here.

“This is Holly. She’ll show you around the Ranch.” He stated, not turning his attention to you. He continued to stare at ‘Holly’. You turned to look at her, a look of distaste on your face. Your (e/c) eyes showing pure and utter hate for this Beta even though you just met her three minutes ago.

You walked to the door and waited for her to come. She blew John a small kiss and John just smiled. Pure happiness coating his face. He combed his brown hair back and watched as Holly finally led you out of the garage. She didn’t look back at you as she walked like she wanted to forget that you were even there. You guess in some way, you couldn’t blame the Beta. Her and John clearly had something going on between them. Far more than a short fling. 

She said nothing as she led you into the main house. It was as big as the outside. Antler chandeliers hung from the ceiling and animal furs and statues decorated the floors and walls. The furniture looked rather expensive with its shiny leather finish. Come to think of it, everything looked expensive. What made the Ranch appear as if it was apart of Eden’s Gate was not only the ridiculous amount of heavily armed guards outside but the Book of Joseph displayed on a nearby shelf with the ability to be viewed from almost every angle. Its pristine white and gold cover shinned in the sunlight. as if it was from Heaven itself.

This was true, God did command Joseph to write the book. So, it did come directly from Heaven in a way. You believed in this, in Joseph, in God. The only two things you really believed in at the moment. The Father buried these beliefs in your heart and made it so the only thing you knew about was the Father, God, and the Great Collapse. Even if you wanted to believe in anything else, you couldn’t.

The book itself drew you in as if by some kind of force. You reached up onto the shelf and grabbed the book with delicate hands. The very feel sending shivers down your spine and settling in your very bones. It felt smooth under your fingertips as you traced the cross of the church. Its shape like a burst of golden light. The light of a true prophet.

When you put down the book, you notice a picture frame next to it. It held a photo of the Seed brothers, younger looking then they do now. John stood to one side of Joseph. His brown hair was wild and untamed as it fell over his blown pupils. He wore a droopy smile on his face as he stared at the camera. What made him look odd was the fact the Alpha was wearing an expensive looking suit, pristinely clean and ironed and his beard was completely gone.

Joseph stood next to him, his brown hair falling onto his shoulders. His beard was long and messy, clearly needing a trim. His clothes were battered and worn, unlike his typical attire. Despite all that, he still wore a soft smile on his face and his deep blue smiled along with him.

Jacob was the worst looking out of all of them. His hair and beard were an absolute mess. Clumps of red were tangled so much it didn’t even look like hair. His clothes were worse than Joseph’s. All bloody and utterly destroyed. But, just like his brothers, a small smile was present on his pale, blotchy red face.

They all seemed so happy, despite looking so… so miserable. You had heard the stories of Joseph looking for his brothers...fuck, everyone apart of the pack knew the tale well. This was probably taken when they all found each other. The amount of happiness, joy, and love they must have felt that day seemed to be out of this world. A feeling that couldn’t possibly be yours with the situation you found yourself in.

A loud cough interrupted your staring. You turned around to see the Beta looking at you with what you could only describe as a bitch face. Holly’s pretty face was scrunched up as she stared you down for wasting her precious time. “You know I don’t have to do this. John didn’t just ask me to help you, I did it out of the kindness of my heart. So, let’s not waste that kindness and leave.” She harshly whispered. You just hoped either God or John heard her. Maybe if you were lucky, both of them.

‘The kindness of her heart’ sounded forced. As if she was trying to score brownies points with John. To you, she was trying too hard. This Beta clearly had him wrapped around her little finger. He seemed desperate to please her and vice versa. You just hoped when you had your first heat, something John thought you already had, he wouldn’t deal with Holly. A wish that couldn’t possibly happen. If pups weren’t involved, why be tied down by an over emotional and needy Omega? Betas were a good enough fuck when you were in a rut.

You simply nodded at her statement, not wanting to stir the pot more. She gave an annoyed sigh and led you to the stairs. You watched as she climbed the steps, the temptation of making her have an accident higher than it’s ever been in your life. Just being an Omega would restrain you from wanting to kill anything, but clearly, that half of you wanted that as much as the rest of you.

You simply bit your lip in frustration and followed her onto the porch. You stopped for a minute and took in the view. The plants and flowers looked far better from up here, minus the men with guns walking around. Not wanting to be scolded again, you quickly got behind her. Holly soon stopped in front of a pair of large double-doors. She opened one door and practically pushed you inside. You let out a small howl and the faint smell of distressed Omega wafted off of you in light waves.

To end this shitty tour, the Beta proceeded to slam the door, living you alone with your thoughts. You looked at your bedroom and gave a long, heavy sigh. It was small with a double bed, dresser, closet, and a couch. A small bookshelf was pushed into a corner as well, the only book on it was the Book of Joseph and a journal about werewolf behavior. Not a lot of thought and care went into this, just haphazardly put together. It was as if no one gave a damn, which was probably true.

You flopped onto the bed with the haphazardly placed sheets and buried your head in a pillow. A whimper fell past your lips as you wished for your mother. Someone to at least comfort you as you made this hard transition. Soon the whimpers turned into sobs and sobs into full-blown wailing. Snot running down your (s/c) face and onto the white sheets. The salty tears mixed with the snot and you honestly didn’t care. The crying continued for hours. Your mind switching from one problem to the next until nothing was left but sadness and the want to leave. In a last attempt to clean up, you brought your white lace sleeves to your face and whipped away the snot and tears. There was no point in keeping it clean, it was going into the trash after this.

You fell asleep soon after, dreaming of something far better than this. An Alpha that genuinely wanted to be mated to you, pups that could actually exist with a different person, and a whole new look on life if this one didn’t end up so shity.

You woke up the next morning as miserable as the last. Not ready to get out of bed and join society as a fellow wolf and member of Eden’s Gate. You looked out the window, noting the sun slowly peeking its way above the horizon. Your stomach gave a small growl at the lack of food. You hadn’t eaten anything both from the nerves of getting baptized and the gut-wrenching news of being John’s Omega. There wasn’t much room for an appetite.

Deciding to make breakfast for yourself and John, like the kind person you were, you got up and headed downstairs. This is where your lack of direction kicked in. That bitch Holly only showed you where your room was. So, finding the kitchen would take forever. You headed outside, still in your dirty dress and stopped a passing wolf. “Hey!” You called out to him. The Beta turned to look at you, confusion taking over his face. He gave you a look and then lifted a finger to point at himself.

“M...me?” He called out, a slight stutter to his voice. You gave a nod and he trotted over. Tripping as he walked. This guy definitely wasn’t trained by Jacob.

“Do you know where the kitchen is?” You asked, not missing a beat. He nodded and gently took hold of your smaller hand. He held it like glass as he walked you back inside the Ranch. The Beta led you to the double doors near the living room. He opened them and there appeared a large kitchen. Far larger than someone like Jonathan Seed needed.

Without further hesitation, you got started on making the food. Making fresh squeezed orange juice, homemade pancakes and a side of fruit and sausages. You put it all on a little tray for him and headed upstairs, just hoping his office or bedroom was near yours. You wandered onto the balcony and peeked around every corner just to find this son of a bitch. Finally, you found it. The French doors kinda gave it away. You gave a small knock to the wood. Your anxiety now taking control. Your mind was asking you if this was a good idea, if he would actually appreciate it, or if he even wanted to look at your ugly mug.

Your chest began to tighten and black spots filled your vision when John didn’t answer. Maybe he wasn’t in there? Was he out working? These questions began to combine inside your anxiety filled mind, making a cocktail of negative feelings and outlooks. You held your breath and you knocked again, a little harder this time. A muffled “come in,” sounded through the door and banging was heard before the French doors flew open.

John peeked his head out of the room and stared at the tray. His hair was a mess and sweat dripped down his forehead. It was as if he ran a mile, ragged breaths escaped him as he tried to get a word out. He looked down at the tray and frowned. “Thanks for the breakfast, but I already ate.” He licked his plump lips somewhat seductively as he stared back in the room. A figure flew behind him and onto his bed.

“I would leave now. There’s nothing else for you to do for me.” He stated before polity slamming the door in your face. You gawked at the wood before pure anger took over. You whispered every curse in the book as you walked down the stairs and out the back door to the backyard. You walked to the edge of the yard and threw the tray out the side of the mountain hill. You waited for the sound of expensive china to shatter before you headed back in.

Holly was definitely in there with him. Getting her grubby Beta hands on your Alpha! Wait, your Alpha? John hadn’t even mated you yet, he was still up for grabs. 

This is probably how envy felt, a sin that felt so right, but so wrong. The feeling of jealousy was a strong one with its emotions and the want for what Holly had. Something she didn’t need.

You muttered more curses as you walked to your room. You slammed the door, just praying its wood would splinter and John would have to pay to fix it. You flopped onto your bed and stared at the wood ceiling. 

The untamed envy from before made its way back like a snake in the garden. Slithering through the tall grass before it strikes, bringing forth a wave of emotions, each more intense and painful than the last. Sadness and anxiety was the most potent. Making your chest heavier with each passing breath like it had moments before.

John… He caused this. Made your anxiety worse with his cocky, yet sexy attitude. He mislead you into believing you were safe with him. That you were going to be an actual mate to him, come time for your first heat. If an Alpha wasn’t during that time, you would be either terribly injured or dead. Heats were painful, fall more painful without a mate.

The pain in your chest got worse as you tried to suck in breath after breath. Each bone only giving a little oxygen. Tears dripped down your (s/c) face from the mere pain and sadness of not being with your Alpha. What scared you the most wasn’t the anxiety attack, but the fact that John was innocent in your eyes, no matter how much he hurt you in the past two days.

The pain continued on for what seemed like forever. The scent of an Omega in pain wafted off you so much, it felt like it was dripping onto your skin and soaking your dress. For how long the attack went on, John didn’t show up. Probably too busy with Holly to care.

You soon fell asleep, completely exhausted from your cry fest. You slept for so long, that it was about two in the morning when you woke up again. The sun was long gone and the number of armed guards was beginning to build back up for the tonight’s watch.

You changed into a more comfortable outfit and whipped away any evidence of crying. You made your way downstairs to see John in the living room. Holly was nowhere in sight, thank the Father. “Well well, look who’s up finally awake,” John stated, not even looking in your direction. He was too busy buttoning his shirt to notice you. As he buttoned, you could clearly see fresh scratches running down his chest. Some of them dripped with a little bit of blood.

Not wanting him to stain his shirt and hear his complaining, you walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, wetting it at the sink. You walked back and grabbed his hand before he could button it all the way. You began to dap his chest with the wet towel. It was firm and it seemed like he exercised with how much muscle was under his tan skin. He clearly looked like a twig that even you could snap when you first saw him

The Alpha just looked at you as your Omega instincts took over, caring for a member of your pack. Even if he was a jackass. “I never expected for this kind of thing to happen with you. But don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining.” You gave him a glare but continued to tab at the blood. When he was clean, you threw the bloodied towel away and began to head upstairs.

“Wait, (Y/N)...” You turned around, a surprised look on your face when he said your name. You didn’t even know John knew your name. Your family was made up of typical members of Eden’s Gate. Working under the Father, God, and the Heralds. Attending sermons and most importantly, preparing the bunkers for the Great Collapse. The Great Collapse was something that wasn’t taken lightly in the Project at Eden’s Gate. The people of Hope County said you were crazy but did Joseph care? No, of course not. It was him and his flock’s business when it came to surviving the end of the world as God has planned. They would be saved later.

The only person who was expected to know everyone who was apart of the project was Joseph. To have John figure out your name was special in an awkward sort of way. “What?” You whispered. You turned to look at him, your (e/c) eyes heavy with dark circles.

“Thank you.” You simply gave a nod and then proceeded to walk up the stairs. Wait, there was one last thing you needed to know. Where was he going?

“Where are you going anyway?” Where would he even be going this late other than a sermon?

“Joseph’s having a late night service for some… select children.” His was hesitant about the word children. He definitely knew something you didn’t and he was not going to tell anytime soon.

“Ok…” The room became quiet when you had nothing else to see. You simply watched as John headed out the door to his garage. He then drove off, giving a wave as he went down the long driveway. You gave a wave from the window and headed back to bed, just praying everything was ok. 

It wasn’t, everything was far from ok. There was a hefty amount of commotion coming from outside when you woke up. You walked to the window to see patrols coming in trucks, wave after wave of gun-toting men and women. Some even in wolf form, stalking the perimeter. They appeared to be looking for something or someone, whoever they were.

The faint sound of heavy footsteps could be heard outside your door, getting louder as the person got closer. Suddenly, your door was thrown open and John ran in, out of breath.

“The Father was almost arrested. The sinners are on the run, but I need you to stay here while I go find them by plane.” Wait, the Father was almost taken? That means everything was true. The Devil, Hell, a Whitehorse, and most importantly the Great Collapse. The Collapse has begun.

“Wait, wait, Alpha don’t go.” John stopped at the word Alpha. You mentally slapped yourself from being so stupid. The Omega inside you was fearful for her Alpha, even though he wasn’t hers. He wasn’t yours. He can’t be, he had that Beta, Holly.

He stepped towards you, his Alpha ready to comfort this Omega. He had an urge to protect his mate even if she wasn’t his yet. “Omega…” He breathed out, soft yet firm. To show you he was in charge of this situation. He gently grabbed your cheeks and leaned in. He touched his forehead with yours and there was an instant connection. You could feel his thoughts, his emotions as they raced through his head. One of them was so strong you could feel it swelling at the bottom of your gut. Fear. The great John Seed, the Baptist, the Inquisitor of Eden’s Gate, feared for his flock’s safety, his brothers’ safety, his sister’s and most importantly, yours. He feared for you, he actually liked you in some way.

You two felt such comfort as you both shared your fears with each other. The Alpha slowly pulled away until your lips were just centimeters from each other. You slowly leaned in, not sure what you were doing. You barely knew this man for three days and you were already trying to kiss him. John flinched just a bit and pulled away. A squeezing sensation formed in your chest from the rejection.

“Be safe, Omega,” John whispered, his blue eyes staring intensely into yours. Before you could say anything, he was gone and the faint sound of a plane engine filled the dark sky.


	4. The Power of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you heat approaches, John is nowhere in sight. Because of the incoming collapse and the presence of a rogue Deputy, everyone is on edge. There is no time to fool around. So, the only solution to find your way through these times is with some help. You make your way to a friend, and the next sin soon follows after. Envy. Now it's an endless cat and mouse chase. The Envy follows the heat or does the heat follow the Envy? Both roads are paved with doubt and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make my day and help me with all my problems and I really, really appreciate it! This part really incorporates the Far Cry aspect and how the whole cult thing is viewed by someone not against them (and is manipulated so much, everything they hear is the absolute truth.) Some of the characters are little OOC but that’s for the sake of the story, don’t worry about it, it’s intentional. Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

John rarely came home after the incident. He was held up in his bunker as you wasted away at the Ranch. All you did was sit in your room, in pain. From either the lack of John or possible first heat, you couldn’t tell. The pain began in your chest, disguising itself as simple anxiety. At first, you did think it was anxiety with the chest tightening agony then the pain slowly made its way to your abdomen. The pain stayed there and grew with each passing day. When you were born, your parents already knew you were an Omega. Being an Omega was easy for the first years of your life, but then other Omegas got their heat.

When Gabriel got his first heat, you thought you were a lucky son of a bitch. You didn’t have to deal with constantly being horny or the never-ending thought of Alphas. That was until your heat never came, then you started to think you were a Beta. Worth nothing to the Project but a simple lacky. In a way, Omegas were the same thing.

As a young teen, you voiced your concerns to your mother about possibly being a Beta. Maybe the midwife was wrong, maybe the Father was wrong. Your mother just simply calmed you down and tried to explain everything. You refused to listen back then, now you’re starting to regret ever doing that.

Maybe you could call John over the Radio? No, that definitely didn’t sound like a good idea. Since the Collapse started, everyone has been on edge not only for the end of the world but the Deputy as well. The Deputy was something you only heard whispers of. As you walked around the Ranch, wolves would talk about him and then immediately shut up about it when they spotted you. From what you could salvage, the Deputy was the one who tried to arrest Joseph and then escaped, causing trouble for everyone apart of Eden’s Gate.

Because of this lunatic, the Ranch was on lockdown and nothing came in or out in fear of being taken by the Deputy or his so-called “resistance.” Another throb of pain shot through your core as you looked out the window. The guard was changing once again, bringing in younger looking faces. But still no sign of John… or Holly. Since that night, Holly hasn’t been seen in the Ranch. You had spotted her once, the morning after your almost kiss with the Alpha, but she fled before you got too close.

Not seeing her was a bonus in your book, but there was always one thought that would pop into your head when thinking about her. Was she with John?. She could either be in the bunker with him or somewhere else. You pushed this thought to the back of your mind and continued to stare out the window. The pain still not going away. For the past hour, the pain had no signs of slowing down, it kept getting stronger, This was definitely a heat, and there was no one here to help. If only you had a way to get to Gabriel and figure all this out.

You let out a sigh and blew your (h/c) hair out of your face. Your (e/c) eyes flew over every face until you spotted one familiar one. Bingo. The Beta from your first day here. George, you think his name was. You could clearly see his mop of hair as he marched around the grounds. You got up from your spot and walked to the door. You peeked into the hall and made your way to the living room. You dashed outside, careful to not get caught. The guards were under strict orders to keep you here. Something about the Deputy being a dirty sinner and going on a mass killing spree. There was also something throw in about him being redeemed and that the Father demanded it. You lost interest when John turned it into a full-blown speech over a shared radio channel.

“George…” You started off quiet, hoping the Beta could hear his own name. He didn’t seem to flinch at all. You let out a small growl and tried again. “George.” He still didn’t make a move, but the hold on his gun becam shakier. “George!” You practically screamed his name. Your (e/c) eyes went wide at how loud you were. Thank the Father no one seemed to notice except him. He turned around and squinted, trying to find where his name was coming from. Sometimes Betas can be just as dense as Alphas.

“(Y/… (Y/N)?” He stuttered out. You nodded and beckoned him over. George looked around him and made a mad dash for your spot.

“George, I need to ask you a favor.” You immediately got to the point. If this pain truly was your heat, there was no time left to lose. This want for an Alpha like John was starting to get annoying.

“What can I do?” There was a lot this guy could do for you, but this wasn’t the time or place for that.

“I need you to take me to the Father’s Compound.” You closed your eyes tight and gripped your shirt, just hoping he would say yes. You peeked open an eye and watched as his eyes got bigger and bigger. They showed a little panic for defying John’s orders. Yet, you were the first friend he made at the Ranch, but John was a herald of the Father. Friends or faith. A never-ending battle that waged inside many people.

“A…are you crazy?! Do you know what John would do to me if he found out you left the Ranch?!” The Beta yelled out. He felt himself getting lightheaded at the thought of what the Alpha would do to him. Probably make him atone for his sins all over again. Just the mere memory of the tattoo gun buzzing and etching into his skin stirred an ache deep in his bones.

“If John blames you, he’ll have me to deal with.” He would definitely win. Being the weak, unprotected Omega society thought you were, things wouldn’t go your way. Even though your own pack had accepted Omegas as not only pup factories but also functioning members of a pack, but there was still a more traditional wolf that would say otherwise. Probably a grumpy, old Beta that had nothing to do but complain about werewolf society.

George gave you a look of what you could only describe as pure relief, but complete horror. His mouth opened wide as he stared at you like you were crazy. You would actually take on John if it meant protecting him? George? Where you both talking about the same George? A shy little Beta that John could easily pummel if the Father didn’t find out about it.

“Just, please, I need to get to the compound.” You pleaded, giving your best puppy eyes. You were so desperate to get answers at this point you would even get on your knees and peg to your heart’s content. The Beta gave you another look, a look of pity rather than worry or relief. Someone like him was pitting someone like you, oh how the tables have turned.

“Fine… If we get caught, you’re taking the blame.” You only nodded and followed him as he led you to a white truck parked next to rows of identical trucks. He threw this gun into the back seat as he dug through the pockets of his cargo pants to find the key. He pulled out the small key with a flourish and put it into the engine. The truck roared to life, causing you to grip the seat in alarm. You just hoped no one heard it or came looking for you. Or John would be atoning your fucking ass so hard if he found out.

The Beta slowly pulled out of the Ranch’s driveway and onto the main road. It was pretty empty, nothing compared to how busy it was before the Deputy arrived and plunged the world into the apocalypse. It was actually kinda scary, there was no noise in or outside the truck. George didn’t say a peep, he just kept his eyes trained onto the road as you made your way to the compound and hopefully Gabriel’s front steps.

The problem with the overall silence and abandonment was the fact that the weirdest things popped up every once and awhile. By weird, you meant corpses and not the animal variety. Corpses of people were thrown onto the side of the road, bathing in a pool of their own blood. Usually, a suitcase was beside them or they were surrounded by a group of hungry vultures. “Hey, George, what’s with the bodies on the road?” You still didn’t look at him when you asked the question. He was quiet for a while. It seemed like he wanted to avoid the question altogether like he’d give away some big secret. With a large werewolf pack like Eden’s Gate, there was bound to be secrets not even the heralds knew.

“They were sinners.” There was absolutely no emotion in his answer. This wasn’t the Beta you talked to a half an hour before getting into the truck. This was a wolf who gave the never-ending answer to all the questions within the pack. Sinners were the cause of every problem. If there was some sort of trouble with the people outside the pack, sinners caused that trouble. If God selected someone to be his lips, sinners were the reason why. If the world was ending and a new one was forming, sinners were the reason the Earth was unlivable. The problem with this holy answer was that it was true. Sinners were out there and toxic. The only way they will survive is by following Joseph. Then they shall be repented from their sins to become strong, at least this is what the Word of Joseph states

Nothing else was said except for a small thank you when you got to the Compound. George slowly pulled into the fenced area, avoiding white houses as he parked the truck in front of the archway leading to the church. When you got out, you could hear singing from inside the building. It was ‘Oh John’ from what you could understand. You let out a long sigh at the song. John was the last thing you wanted to hear about today. Just his name alone caused anger to bubble in the pit of your stomach, but also an uncomfortable heat in your loins. It was definitely the heat talking.

You slowly made your way around the compound. Spotting your parent’s house as you went. There was no use talking to your mother at the moment. Things would definitely get awkward if you smelled like you were in heat when you walked in. Maybe you would visit on the way out if things went wrong with Gabriel. 

From what you could remember, the Omega’s house was right next to a small bliss field behind most of the compound’s houses. Gabriel typically took care of the bliss until he became pregnant then his Alpha took over. A job that was usually below someone of his status.

After a short walk of saying ‘hello’ to people you knew, you made it to the trailer. It looked exactly the same as the last time you saw it. White paint was beginning to peel off the wood and the word ‘invidia’ was boldly painted in black on the side of the trailer. 

The word felt like a stab to the gut. Envy was your true sin. Envy ran in your veins, so much so it prevented you from knocking on the door. You knew what you would see when you went inside, a happy Omega with a loving Alpha and two beautiful pups nestled into his arms, just looking for their mother’s everloving warmth. A nest in the bedroom, just ready for his heat so he could get pregnant once more. These ideas would forever be on your mind no matter the number. Envy was truly your worst sin. No matter how much you ran, every problem that came your way, depression, anxiety, self-hate… Stemmed from envy, much like sinners. There was always something beyond your control to blame.

You stared at the door as you switched between running back to the truck and demanding to go home or growing a pair and face Gabriel head on. You grabbed your shirt, your knuckles paled as you increased your hold. You gritted your teeth as your other knuckle made contact with the door. It only made a small tapping noise. You bit your lip as you waited for someone to come to the door. After two full minutes, nothing. You let out an irritated sigh and knocked again, this time a little harder. You could hear talking from the other side and footsteps making their way towards you. The door suddenly flew open, causing you to jump. Gabriel’s Alpha stood in the doorway, his chest bare and inked with his blue eyes covered in a haze of green. Bliss.

“Can I help you?” He asked, leaning on the door. His hand was slightly gripped onto a gun strapped to his jeans. You gave him a look. Didn’t he see you a couple days ago, there was no way he forgot who you were already.

“It’s (Y/N), I’m here to see Gabe.” The Alpha nodded and walked back into the house. He emerged moments later with the Omega, one of his pups sleeping on his naked chest.

“(Y/N)? Why are you here? Where’s John?” You looked at him with such emotion that you looked like you were crying. He quickly ushered in you inside and onto his couch, where the other twin was fast asleep on a blanket. 

“I… I.” You could barely speak. Gabriel sat down and started to rub your back. Sometimes going into your (h/l), (h/c) and giving it a nice comb through.

“Please, (Y/N). Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.” He spoke softly as he tried to ease the information out of you.

You took a deep breath and told him everything. From start to finish with no lack of detail. “John… he was with another woman.” Gabriel gave a slight gasp at the reveal. John usually gave the impression of a headstrong Alpha male, ready to do anything for his brother and the project, hearing him laying around with another woman was shocking. Even when his past was well known among the church’s members.

“That’s terrible. Even when you two are mated.” That was the part that you were afraid of. Your heat was so close that you guys don’t even talk to each other let alone mate and bond. That was for Holly, not you.

“You see, we’re not mated.” Gabriel’s face fell even more. Why weren’t you mated? Was it you? Was it John? Was it the Father? Or bigger yet, was it God? Was this all mistake? Questions were only answered with more questions. It was a never-ending cycle.

“What are you guys waiting for? The Father said he was your destined Alpha. An Alpha should care for and love their Omega.” Not everyone can have a perfect bond like you. That was something you desperately wanted to say, but you were trying to not let your envy get the best of you.

“John doesn’t think so. Ever since I’ve been at the Ranch, he’s avoided me for Holly. Can you smell my heat, it’s so strong now and he still hasn’t noticed. Maybe it’s because of the collapse, he is a herald. He has to prepare his bunker.” Gabriel gave a tisk as your statement.

“That’s no excuse to abandon an Omega, even if it is the end of the literal world. John should step up as an Alpha, if he doesn’t, I will personally go to the Father and find someone who will. If you don’t get a knot during your heat, it could kill you.” The worry was very evident in his voice. This heat could kill you, he was right about that.

“Thanks, Gabriel, but that won’t change anything.” You started to get up, but he quickly put an arm in front of you

“I won’t stop you, but I don’t want you to be alone without something.” Gabriel got up from the couch, careful to not disturb the pups and made his way down the hall to his room. You were left to look around the room and your eyes fell on the girls. They’ve gotten way chubbier in the few days you haven’t seen them.

Suddenly one of them started to cry, so you jumped into action. You took her and started to press her against your chest just so she could feel and hear your heartbeat. You weren’t her mother, but this had to do. You felt such pride as she began to quiet down and feel comfortable. 

It was at that time that Gabriel walked in, witnessing everything. The sight put a smile on his. He always thought you would be a great mother, having loads of pups with an Alpha, someone that wasn’t John Seed. Since he heard about your situation just moments ago, that dream vanished, replacing itself with you dying as a result of John not caring. This tugged at his heartstring, making him want to go to the Father right this moment and correct him. This would probably be the only time in his life where he wanted to stand up to the literal prophet of God and challenge his position as Alpha of the pack.

“I’m hoping these will help take the loneliness away.” You looked up from the pup to only see a huge fucking wolf laying on the carpeted floor. She looked oddly familiar with her white, patchy coat, much like every judge. Yet, she didn’t have the typical red paint soaked into her fur. It was Lexi, your judge.

You gapped at her, looking between the wolf and the Omega. “Why is Lexi here? I thought she was at my parents’ house?”

“That’s the funny thing. Your parents wanted to keep her here in case you came back, they knew you would go to me first instead of them. Also, there’s one more thing.” He handed Lexi’s leash to you and put a black leather bag into your lap. You unzipped the bag and you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks in embarrassment.

Inside the bag laid a rather large dildo. It looked like a real Alpha dick with bulging veins and everything. “Where did you get this?” You were kinda afraid to ask this question, not really wanting to know the answer.

“I got it for your Baptism. I was in a small store in Fall’s end and then I found this. It’s made for Omega’s, it has a remote controlled knot and vibrator setting. I knew it wasn’t inappropriate to give it to you at the party, but since you don’t have John, you need all the help you can get during a heat.” Right off the bat, you knew you weren’t gonna use it. It would probably sit in your closet, never to be seen or open again.

“Thank you, Gabriel I better go before John figures out where I am.” He could probably care less where you were at all. Holly, on the other hand, was an important asset. More important than a living, breathing Omega. You got up and began to make your way to the door, leash, and bag in hand. You made sure the bag was zipped tight, saving you the embarrassment of any cocks making their presence know.

Gabriel gave you one last hug and a whisper of, “if you need me, I’ll be here. I’ll get you out of there. Go with the grace of God, (Y/N).” You muttered the prayer back and stormed out of the house and into the compound once more. 

You passed by the church, this time without the singing. It was now quiet and dark, the sound of crickets was calming. Maybe if you rest for a bit, George won’t notice. You sat down with Lexi on the soft grass and petted her as you looked up at the stars. She wined a bit but laid down none the less. The sound of crunching grass could be heard, but you didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t until two booted feet were in front of you, you took notice. You looked up only to see the Father smiling down at you. You quickly got up and smiled back. “My child, what are you doing out here so late?” He was so soft, yet firm.

“It’s so pretty, I had to just stop and stare.” Joseph let out a chuckle at your response. He turned his blue gaze to the night sky, his vision wavering behind the yellow aviators.

“Yes, it is, but not as beautiful as the Omega in front of me. (Y/N), we both truly know why you’re here.” There was no escaping this man. No matter how much you’ve tried, he had this hold on you, much like he did on everyone else.

“It’s John. He’s so frustrating.” The Father sighed and nodded. Of course, he knew what John was like, he was his fucking baby brother!

“John is a very difficult person. He just doesn’t understand that people want to help and care. I and my brothers have grown up with this sense of restraint, there was no point in loving our parents. All we cared about was each other and it was difficult for John to adjust to this, he craves love. You must show him love, before he can give it in return” When it came from the Alpha it sounded so easy, but in reality, it wasn’t.

“(Y/N), God chose you, I chose you because I believe you are exactly what John needs. An Omega who has enough love to share, enough spirit to walk him through Eden’s Gate. I was terrified when I realized John wouldn’t let love into his heart, that was until I met you and the Voice guided me. He whispered into my ear about my fears, how they would end up with the gate’s being shut to my brother. With you mated to John, I can cease my worries and find peace. Please, I beg you as a brother, see through his shell and find love.” You almost felt like crying as Joseph put his heart and soul into his statement. Yet, the Father was always this passionate.

He continued to stare at you as it all sunk in. He carefully reached up and caressed both your cheeks, much like his brother did days before. He slowly lowered your head until your forehead made contact with his soft lips. His beard gently tickled your head as he continued to press his lips to the smooth skin. He only let go to connect your foreheads. Just like what happened before. You feel Joseph’s raw emotions. Fear, relief, and most of all happiness. The happiness slowly sank into you and a soft smile began to spread upon your lips.

Joseph smiled in return and drew away from you. “Please, this is all I ask. Find happiness for John and most importantly, yourself. The collapse is upon us, I need all my children in peak condition.” With one last smile, Joseph slowly made his way back into the church. Chills ran down racked threw your body as you watched him.

You slowly made your way back to the truck, Lexi following behind you. You hopped in and George didn’t say a thing as you drove back to the Ranch. All you could think about was the Father and the kiss. It felt like utter magic and you never wanted to come down from this high. Sadly, all good things have to come to an end.

When he parked the car, you made a mad dash for your room. You got settled into your bed, Lexi curling around you. That night was the best and worse of your life. Your heat finally began and now you were fully regretting putting the dildo in the closet.


	5. Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heat has finally come and it's worse than you thought. Without an Alpha, the pain seeps its way deeper and deeper into your bones until there's nothing left but agony. With John out of sight, it will only get worse until it consumes you. It's bad enough John's home, but also the number of surprise visitors is gonna make this heat pure Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for supporting me through this series, it means so much to me. This story means a lot to me and to see a lot of people like it brings a sense of warmth to my cold, un-beating heart. I know the lines aren’t correct, I didn’t want you guys to seem bored with the same old lines from the game. I gave them a twist to seem legit to the story. Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

Just as you had expected. Your heat hit you like a fucking truck the next day. You woke up to soaked sheets, either made by the sweat caused by your fever or the slick currently running down your thigh. You gave a disgusted look as you peeled yourself away from your bed. Bad enough the sheets were soaked, your clothes were as well.

It was hot as balls in your room anyway, might as well take off all your clothes while you were at it. You took each dripping piece off and moaned in relief as the cold air hit your skin. Your (s/c) skin began to form goosebumps, but you didn’t care. It was no longer boiling hot, yet there was still an issue. The heat between your legs, completely different from the literal heat, was scolding. It almost felt like a burning sensation as the slick dripped onto the wooden floor.

This time a moan of pain stopped you from standing anymore. Without even thinking, your body reacted. You grabbed all the blanket and pillows in the closet and piled them onto the bed. Hell, you even grabbed your softest clothes from their hangers. Before you knew it, a rather large nest was forming. 

Lexi growled at you when she was forced to move, but she eventually hopped off the bed and onto the floor, where she continued to sleep. You curled into your nest and got comfortable. You had a feeling you would be here awhile. It wasn’t like you had an Alpha to help with the heat. Maybe give you a nice knot and pups. Just the thought of being full of pups cause slick to run.

Maybe John would smell you when he got home… if he got home. Your scent was super potent at the moment, so strong even you could smell it. You tossed and turned in the pile of blankets as you thought of John, of Alphas in general. You could just imagine him taking you in the nest as you pulled at his perfectly styled hair. Something you honestly didn’t understand about him. Both Joseph and Jacob didn’t care for their appearance, but John was all about appearance.

As you lay there, in the worst pain you’ve ever felt, you thought about what was missing. It was John’s scent. When you both almost kissed, you caught a whiff of his natural Alpha scent. This time it wasn’t masked by a fancy cologne or deodorant. It was pure Alpha pheromones, a blend of plane fuel and coffee you smelled once before. At the church during your confession. This scent was intoxicating even in a small dose. That all changed when your opinion of John changed.

Throughout the day, the pain would come and go. First, it would start off like an ache then it would get more intense. It returned to this sense of burning in your abdomen and then the kicker. You had this sense of emptiness and accompanied by cramps, the most painful cramps in the history of cramps. It was worse than any period you’ve experienced. You even had a few tears fall down your face as you clutched your lower abdomen. Occasionally during this stage, your Omega took full control. You would let out the tiniest whimpers as you gripped the blankets.

“Alpha…” Would escape from time to time, but nothing. Not a wolf coming in to check on you at all. It was as if you weren’t even there. Maybe you weren’t, you were just a toy to him. Used for his emotional manipulation, something he has shown to be rather good at.

It wasn’t until late at night, the Alpha finally arrived. You struggled to get out of bed. Your stomach would churn as you stepped towards the window and the sweat would just drip. There was no escaping this heat, even without clothes. It was a never-ending oven on high in your room. You looked out to John hop out of his truck, accompanied by a mass of select VIPs and chosen. He dispersed them and marched right into the Ranch, his trenchcoat flying after him. Another tug from below showed you just how much you needed John right now. Needed your Alpha, needed an Alpha.

—–

Right when John walked in, he crashed into a wall of nothing but pure, Omega scent. It was the intense rain and bliss smell from days ago, but far more delicious. She was definitely in heat. He could already taste the slick just from this far away. She must look ravishing. Probably in a nest already presenting for him. Her perfect ass in the air as she moaned for him to put his pups in her. God above, he was starting to sound like Jacob. All animalistic and shit.

He let out a growl as he stalked to the stairs. She was so close, yet completely out of his reach. What concerned him the most about mating her was the fact that Joseph would eventually find out about his lust. The lust that was slowly growing in his chest. The lust he had to carve into his skin multiple times from just this week. His attraction was more of lust than love. 

An Alpha would always be attracted to an Omega in heat, mated or not. That’s how it worked and he could give a shit about Joseph’s mate rules. Yet, the thought of defying his brother was scary. He didn’t want to disappoint him by ruining something that had been years in the making.

The best decision was to find Holly, the Beta had to be around somewhere. She literally followed him around like a lost pup, eager for his knot, which she never got. Holly couldn’t handle his knot like (Y/N) could. His rut was already here and if he got close to her, he would surely do something that they would both regret. His wasn’t ready to mate or have pups. The project was his pup and mate, he was literally married to his job.

He was dedicated to Joseph, the person who saved him from himself. If he held off talking to Joseph about it, the news of him not mating his soulmate, the Omega God wanted him to bond with, the news wouldn’t reach him as fast and then his harsh ‘scolding’ would be hopefully less painful. This decision was for his sake, that was at least what he convinced himself to believe.

John just had to have Joseph believe him. This would take time and that’s something he didn’t have. John and Jacob were on their way right now, ready to deal with their Deputy and resistance problem.

——

You continued to lay in bed, fighting an internal battle on whether or not you should seek out John. There was the relief of an Alpha. Something the Omega half of you was practically screaming its head off for. Then there was the other side. Holly, even if she hasn’t been seen in days, there is still a way she could sneak back in. Like the cancer she was. 

That part of your brain, the rational part, was fighting a losing battle. It appeared the Omega part of your brain and your legs had worked together to walk you to the door.

You stared at the wood in utter horror. The portal to your very demise, the portal to Hell if you were feeling dramatic. And yes you fucking were Your mom would say you’re the most dramatic person she knows and she would be right if you thought long and hard about it.

You took a deep, shaky breath and took the leap of Faith. You took the long walk to John’s room. Each step you took was as heavy as the last as you stopped in front of the large doors. From the outside, no noise could be heard. You leaned onto the wood just to be sure and like before, nothing. You could smell him in there, his scent as haunting as ever.

You slowly twisted the silver knob, listening as the springs twisted and turned. You slid the door open only to have a scream rip through the air. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, it was still loud. You peaked in to get a closer look.

You could clearly see John’s back from the doorway. It strained and the muscles bulged as he leaned over a mystery figure. Even though you couldn’t see their face, their presence was very known. Their long fingers were knotted in John’s messy brown hair and their face was hidden in his sweaty neck, probably scenting him as much as they could. Which seemed to be pointless. His pure Alpha scent practically clouded the room. It was potent and strong, the main sign of an Alpha in rut.

The scent alone made slick run down your bare thigh. You rubbed them together as you watch the couple go at it. The sounds of them both were very clear. The person underneath John was practically howling. “Alpha, please! Fill me, I need it! I’m your good little Omega!” They cried. The voice sounded oddly familiar as well.

The figure turned and Holly was revealed. She stared directly at you as John practically wrecked her. The Beta gave a slight smirk as tears gathered in your eyes. This didn’t seem to affect you when you didn’t know who it was. Now, that you learned it was Holly, envy was making itself very known. The sour feeling it gave you caused bile to rise in your throat as large tears ran down your face. “Yes, Omega take it! Gonna fill you up with my pups. My sweet Omega, my sweet…”

You ran out of the room an utter mess before you heard John finish. “… (Y/N)”

You didn’t even care that you were naked, you just wanted to leave. More than you’ve ever wanted to before. Maybe Eden’s Gate wasn’t for you. There was way too much drama than a church needed. 

Maybe the project was turning into a corrupt church like Joseph preaches about. Tyrants ruling over unwilling servants of the God they preach about. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe you were the problem. Or yet, John was the problem.

You ran down the stairs, not even looking where you were going. You didn’t stop till your bare chest slammed into a hard surface. You lifted your hands and felt around. Hard muscle twitched under skin and rough fabric rubbed at your sore, tear-stained cheeks. You looked up with blurry, (e/c) eyes to see Jacob Seed in the flesh. He looked down at you with the same confused look. His familiar blue eyes held no anger as he slowly wrapped his scarred arms around your bare waist.

You only gave a small sniff and went back to the warmth this Alpha was radiating. His hand gently stroked your back as you cried into his shirt. His palms were surprisingly soft as they soothed. His unruly beard scratched at your (h/c) hair, causing you to give a meek giggle. Unknown to you, Jacob had a small smirk on his face as he stared at Joseph, who stood right next to him. Watching as his older brother calmed this Omega with a sort gentleness he didn’t know he possessed.

“Calm down there, kitten,” Jacob stated. It came out rougher than he thought it would, but it calmed you down nonetheless.

“What happened, my child?” Joseph whispered as he leaned in to look at you. You looked up at him with these defeated eyes that he’s seen before. It was John. It had to be.

John was known for breaking the hearts of many, but after raising him from these sins, Joseph knew he would fall from the Lord’s Graces once more. John had made it his mission to step away from temptation. Sadly, over the years, this did not come to light. With each passing year, John fell deeper and deeper into this pit until it consumed him once again. Watch and pray, that ye enter not into temptation: the spirit indeed willing, but the flesh weak…

“John… he was with another woman again… a Beta.” That’s all that could come out before you burst into tears once more. Anger flickered across Joseph’s face before it went back to his usual composed look.

“Jacob, would you please escort (Y/N) back to her room while I speak to our brother.” Jacob nodded and lifted you up bridal style. You yelped and watched as Joseph made his way up the stairs and onto the balcony. It was amazing how the Father could be so composed in such a state, he truly had the gift of patience. If you were him, you wouldn’t put up with John’s shit.

You directed Jacob to your room and sat in awkward silence as the ginger just stood there. It was surprising how Jacob had so much self-control when he was in the same room as an Omega in heat. “Watch yourself Omega. You’re a kitten in a pack of wolves.” With that said Jacob walked out of the room, his combat boots clunking as he walked down the hall and out of sight. Just hearing this Alpha growl out your title sent shivers down your spine and slick on your thighs.

You fell asleep to Jacob’s aroma of gunpowder and wood that night. But, just like previous nights, some type of noise woke you.

Gunshots sounded from outside and a very loud siren blared in the night. You ran to your lone window and peaked outside. Pack members fell left and right, but there was nothing out there except for what seemed to be a… dog? A black and grey dog ripped at people’s necks and ran back to a bush near the entrance.

A man dressed in camo emerged from the bush, a big ass rifle in hand. He petted the dog and ran inside the Ranch. You could hear his boot covered footsteps bellow you as you ran to the closet. You locked yourself in and waited.

The heavy footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped right in front of your door. Why did he fucking have to check this room first!? You heard the door creak open and the footsteps again. You could see his boots through the gap. You were fucked.


	6. Unfruitful Deeds of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you thought you were safe in your new home, a stranger makes an appearance. This stranger isn't a friendly member of the pack, no this is an outsider. An outsider that could be your ticket out of this hellhole known as John's clutches. If you can't find a mate in John, you can't find a spot as a member of Eden's Gate. For once in your life, you believe, the Father, God himself, could be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back with the next part in this series. I’m getting so much love and support with this series and I love it! I love it, you love it I love you guys, everyone loves it! I’m just dying from overall excitement over here! (Also not related to anything, John, Gucci gang, Seed has a fricken Gucci ripoff belt. I fucking died when I found this out on Reddit!) And also, this chapter is little heavy on depression, anxiety, and self-doubt, so just a warning. Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand. Kind of a filler chapter.

The sound of dirt crunching on the wooden floor was pure nightmare fuel. It sounded like a horror movie as the dirt crunched like bone underfoot. A shiver slowly worked its way up your spine, from pure terror or the heat, you had no idea. The only idea you had at the moment was the brilliant idea of escaping from this mess before this lunatic kills you too.

Your breath began ragged as you watched him go through your stuff. There was nothing to see or find amongst what little possessions you had. From the small glimpses you had of John’s room, his room was more exciting. His desk was stacked high with papers and various knickknacks lined his shelves. Hell, you’ve even seen a Gucci briefcase strung over one of his leather chairs. You guess if you were a big-time lawyer as well, you would spend your money on stupid designer bags and belts.

You gave a slight chuckle. The sound echoed off the walls of the closet and into the bedroom. The man turned and faced the closet door, his brown eyes narrowing into small slits. You hastily put a hand over your mouth and backed into a pile of itchy blankets. Maybe if you hid, he wouldn’t find you. The only way for this guy to even find you is seeing you. There was no way he could smell a heat. His scent was all wrong to even be considered werewolf like. It had sour notes, like spoiled fruit. It made your nose crinkle in distaste as he walked closer to the closet. Your Omega side was completely turned off. She knew this guy couldn’t help with your situation and the one guy that could was preoccupied with a worthless Beta.

Yet, there were also two other eligible Alphas. Jacob and Joseph. You never thought you would find yourself in the grip of the Seed brothers charm, but here you were. Ready to be a knotted by them at a moments notice. Just the thought of all of them taking you was pure bliss on its own. The soaked blankets beneath you didn’t even begin to chip at the horny iceberg.

Without even so much as a warning, the closet door flew open and proceed to bang on the wall. If it left a dent, John would kill you. Probably tattoo another sin into your skin and then rip it off like a none believer. You just hoped your faith in God, the Project, and most of all, the Father, would get you out of this situation

The stranger began to poke his gun into the closet as you watched. You could barely see past the folds of the blanket, but boy could you hear him. He breathed heavily, looking for anything to shoot at the moment. You clenched your fists and bit your lip until it bled onto your smooth, sweaty, (s/c) skin. He continued to look until he seemed satisfied. He marched out of the closet and whistled for his dog, “Boomer, come on boy!”

You could hear a thumping noise coming from the stairs and a rather large dog appeared in the doorway. ‘Boomer’ hit his tail on the wood floor as he leaned into his owner’s touch, a reward for a job well done. Soon, enough they left. The Stanger’s heavy boots clamping down the hall to John’s room.

Finally, a window of opportunity. If you didn’t escape now, there was no chance of escaping ever. Forever living under John’s ‘care and protection’ as he fucked a Beta on the side. Watching as you slowly died from your heats and a lack of pups and love. That was definitely not the life for you.

So, you hightailed it out of the itchy blankets and sorted through your clothes. Maybe, if you found something without the Project’s cross on it, there was a less likely chance you would die. Turns out this task was harder than you imagined. Most of the clothes the Alpha gave you had some sort of symbol on it except for one thing, your white baptism dress. It was somewhat cleaner than when you last had it on. The lace still looked like lace, but you would feel less pure in it than before. John made sure of that.

You quickly put the dress on and took a deep breath. Even if it’s been a week, it was still emotional. You would never have your old life back with just your parents and siblings, no Alphas, no envy. To be honest, you didn’t want the Collapse to come. The Collapse meant a life with John beyond the Gates of Eden, a life that sounded worse than death. What if the collapse didn’t happen like Joseph had stated over and over again? No, that’s not possible. The man talked to God directly. God is never wrong and so is Joseph. This is what you keep telling yourself. Yet, every day, that faith in the Project at Eden’s Gate slowly crumbled away, and most of all, your faith in the Father began to diminish.

Unshed tears glistened in your (e/c) eyes as you thought your decision over. Either staying here and suffering or leaving and being seen as a traitor to the Father. Something your parents had prepared you for for the past eighteen years was going down the drain and for what? Self-happiness? It was a risk you were willing to take for your sake and your sake alone.

You wiped your eyes with your sleeve and marched out the door with what little confidence you could muster. It was when you went outside, all the emotions of a heat were starting to kick in. It looked like a Goddamn war zone. Numerous bodies of members were thrown across the lawn and the driveway.

You felt a tear trickle down your face as you walked by the corpses. This wasn’t supposed to happen, people weren’t supposed to die, this was the resistance’s fault. They did this, they started this. All the pack wanted was to help and they responded with a bullet, not everything can be solved with a bullet.

As you walked amongst the field of corpses, you found a truck. Not the traditional white color all werewolves drove, but a truck nonetheless. Maybe if you hid in it long enough, the Stranger upstairs would leave and then you could leave. Yea, that sounded like a plan, not a good plan, but a plan.

You quietly opened the door and crawled in, making yourself at home among the boxes of gun ammo. You closed the door and got comfortable, hoping the guy would leave soon.  
\-------

It felt like hours before you heard any noise. You could hear the sound of gravel underfoot from the outside. And just like before, this chilling noise was getting louder as this person got closer. Of all the trucks you could have picked, it had to be fucking this one!

The door crept open and the stranger from before hopped right in. He threw a rather large bag right on top of you and started up the truck. It roared to life with a simple turn of the key and sped down the road. You watched as the scenery passed by from your spot on the floor. It wasn’t horrible, but the pain from your heat and the floor was really catching up to you.

This guy was a terrible driver by the way. You could feel your sensitive stomach twist and turn inside you as he drove like a madman. Taking sudden and painful turns every five minutes. The torment stopped when the truck came to a screeching halt at the side of a rather bumpy stone road. The radio on his belt hissed to life and a man’s voice cracked through.

“Well, well, it’s nice to know my home is… being taken care of by someone with capable hands. It’s bad enough you stole a plane from me, but also you broke into an Alpha’s house as well. That’s not very polite, especially when you’ve already sinned before, but that is alright. Once I’m done with you, your skin will look lovely above the mantel.” It was John. His voice was slightly muffled by the radio signal but was still as clear as day.

He definitely sounded angry. His voice was practically dripping in hatred for the Deputy. And the Deputy didn’t even look like he gave a fuck. He just took the radio in hand and turned it fully off, drowning out the Alpha’s voice until there was nothing left. There was fury there, yes, but also regret. He sounded like he was regretting something, there was a feeling of tiredness to his words. Each syllable sounded like it carried less weight to it than when he spoke to you. Whatever it was, it was really getting to him.

The Deputy got back on the road once again, ignoring his radio as he drove. You watched as you drove through a small town, free from the Project’s control. People actually walked on the streets, their rifles at the ready. They didn’t give you a second glance as you peaked from the window. Hell, even the Deputy didn’t even notice the stowaway in the backseats of his truck.

You drove through the town until you arrived at a rather nice airfield, looking far bigger than John’s. You snickered inside your head as you imagined what the ranch could possibly be making up for. The Deputy stopped the truck and hoped right out and into a nearby garage. It looked like you were going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable.

“Nick!” The Deputy called out as he made his way towards the garage. Nick looked up from his work, his smile turning into an immediate frown. His blue eyes glinted with uneasiness as Rook walked closer to him. He definitely didn’t smell right. His sensitive nose crinkled at the smell. This wasn’t the sourness he usually gave off, no, this was sweet. Too sweet for a human.

“Rook, you’re back,” Nick stated, holding his hand out for the man to shake. Rook instantly grabbed it and the smell really came through. Omega…. Definitely Omega.

“Where the hell were ya?” Nick asked as he let go and stepped back a bit, trying to get some unscented fresh air.

“At John’s fucking ranch.” That would explain the different smell, but not the sweet hint among the others.

Why would an Omega be fighting? The cult had a strict rule about Omegas fighting. They were kept under lock and key until they were mated off to an Alpha, then it was the Alpha’s problem. Maybe, just, maybe, John had an Omega. And if there was an Omega at the ranch, they must have been pretty close for them to smell this potent on a human. A heat maybe or the Deputy could have killed them. A conclusion that would make any werewolf depressed. A dead Omega was the biggest fear among a pack. With no Omegas, there would be no pack.

“Can I check your truck real quick?” Nick asked, not even thinking twice about the question. If there was a dead Omega, he needed to know now. Peggy or not. The Deputy just gave him a look and nodded his head, his dark brown hair softly brushing his forehead.

Nick rushed out of the garage and onto the dirt driveway, making his way to the white truck. He grabbed the handle of the door and just pulled. He slammed the door onto the side of the truck and that sickly sweet scent from before was potent. It felt sticky on Nick’s skin as he stared at the body in the back of the truck. A girl in a white dress laid on top of the seat, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her (h/c) hair was a mess as it fell over the seat. She definitely looked tired and she was definitely in heat.

Nick gently leaned into the cab and felt her forehead. Her skin was slick and hot as he pulled away. If she wasn’t in heat before, she is now. He needed to get her somewhere safe before either he loses control or a member of the cult came looking for a lost Omega. Or better yet, John’s Omega. If she was Seed’s Omega, she could be held for ransom, but Nick wasn’t like that. He appreciated Omegas, there wasn’t a lot of them and how the Project treated them was disgusting. Omegas were made to be loved and cherished. Not to become… breeding cows.

Nick had so many things running through his mind, but one thing always stood out in big bold letters. Help her! So, that’s what he did. Nick gently picked her up and walked towards his house. The Deputy followed close behind, his tan face turned a shade of dark maroon because of pure rage. You could easily understand why he was angry. Some bitch snuck into his truck and a fucking peggy no less!

The Alpha walked into the house and straight up the stairs. He knew what he had to do, take her straight to Kim. Nick walked through the door of their shared bedroom and found her on the bed, reading a rather old magazine. Her bottom half was covered by a quilt, but it still bulged with the shape of her stomach. To think her belly was filled with his pups sent a shiver of pride through Nick’s whole body. 

Kim could almost immediately smell the sweetness. The same yet so different to her own scent. It was much more potent and attractive compared to hers. Kim’s scent was much more soft and faint, like the caress of a mother or a pup’s first howl. Kim looked to see her Alpha, Nick, holding an Omega. An Omega at this point would get jealous, but she knew not to be. She wasn’t threatening her bond or her pup.

“You can lay her here, Nick. I’ll look after her.” The Omega explained as she put down the magazine. Kim leaned in and brushed her (h/c) hair. It was sticky and knotted against her touch. Probably the result of the sweat dripping down her forehead.

“She snuck into the Deputy’s truck at Seed Ranch. No doubt an Omega of the fuckin Cult.” Nick explained as he just stared from the doorway. The Omega didn’t even flinch at the explanation. There was no way an Omega would harm anyone. Especially one in heat. She looked to be in pain as well, probably not having a mate at all to help. Poor thing.

The Alpha left the Omegas to themselves, deciding talking to the Deputy was the best option. As he walked down the stairs, the Deputy’s voice broke through the silence. It was rough in pure anger. Yelling about either the cult, the Omega, or anything under the sun that could possibly annoy him just a little bit.

“I DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING SEE HER! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE EVEN GET IN!” If Nick didn’t do anything now, Rook would trash his house.

“I have no fuckin idea, Dep, but never mind, we need to see who she is first. We don’t even fucking know if she’s a part of the damn cult.” The Deputy stopped in his tracks and just gave the best glare he could muster at the moment. He knew his friend was right, but he was too frustrated to admit it. His pride was far too important at the moment.

“I gue-” Without a warning, the Deputy’s radio hissed to life. A voice from the other side could be heard, but it just sounded like hissing, much like before.

“Deputy…. The last calls were just warnings. I tried to be polite and appeal to you in order to make your atonement easier. But, you just can’t seem to grasp the Father’s words. Do not participate in the unfruitful deeds of darkness, but instead even expose them. These are God’s scriptures. You have not only committed sins in the eyes of God, the Father, and the Church but also myself. You have take something from me. You have taken the most wonderful gift that Joseph has gifted me. You have taken my Omega and that cannot be forgiven in the eyes of God. My people will come for you, Deputy. Tell my Omega, I will be there.” With that, said, the radio went silent. 

The sound of breathing and soft static filled the house. The Deputy needed to leave now before he put Nick, Kim, and the baby in danger. But, there was one last detail. Give the girl to John or take her with him?


	7. Misdeeds in the Eyes of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you were taken care of by a reluctant Jacob, Joseph decided he had to take care of John. If John truly wanted to enter Eden's Gate, he would have to prove himself by claiming what's his. With or without pain, you must confess to these sins of lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is gonna be a little different, between me and you, I honestly wanted to write about Joseph raining on John’s parade and getting his ass whipped. Some of you also wanted to know what was going on in John and Joseph’s heads and this chapter is just that. Looking behind the scenes of Eden’s Gate and getting some juicy details. As for the writing style, I try to improve on my writing in order to start writing a book I plan on publishing! Give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

Joseph’s ears twitched with disdain as he grew closer to his youngest brother’s room. Loud moans and gasps could be heard from beyond the large wooden double doors, along with the squeaking of John’s expensive mattress. 

The Father didn’t even want to know what impure deeds he was participating in. He was most likely with that Beta Holly. From what Joseph could remember, she had been a distraction for him, a stress reliever. Holly was merely there for the pleasure until Joseph could find a suitable mate for John. A last-ditch attempt for John to have something positive in his life. A lovely Omega blessed by God to carry his children and make him a better Alpha.

“Alpha!” It was muffled by the door, but the Alpha could hear it as clear as day. Holly used his title, something that was only meant for the closest of wolves. A title held in such high regard in his pack and a lowly Beta was using it as if she were an Omega. Joseph’s face turned a light pink in anger, it was very rare for the Alpha to get angry. Anger was John’s choice of emotion.

Joseph continued to walk to the room until he stopped right in front of the door, the sinful noises still present. Without warning, the wood slammed against the painted walls of John’s bedroom, startling the pair. John quickly looked over from his position over Holly and his blue eyes stared into an identical pair. “Father!” Holly screeched as she tried to cover herself with the sheets.

Joseph gritted his teeth and pointed at the door. Holly only nodded and gathered what was left of her modesty and left. “You will see me for confession, we will see how God judges you,” The Beta only nodded and scurried off like her tail was between her legs.

“Joseph plea…” John tried to plead with his brother as Joseph walked closer. In all honesty, Holly wasn’t enough. She was never enough, not like (Y/N). (Y/N) was everything he wanted, but she was far out of his reach. Once his rut hit, he would not stop until she was his and then maybe Joseph would see he was ready.

“John, you have done enough. There is enough damage done to that Omega to last a lifetime. I thought she would be good for you, I thought the both of you would march through Eden’s Gate together, leading us to a pure land. (Y/N) is such a pure soul that I’m afraid your sin will taint her.” Joseph all but sighed in anguish. It ached down to his very bones to see an Omega, a delicate creature, in such pain and misery, all because a selfish Alpha didn’t want her.

“Joseph, you have given me such an amazing gift, that I can’t thank you enough. I will mate and claim her, as I should, but first I want her to be ready.” To Joseph, this was a load of shit. John had a track record of dancing around his true feelings, much like Jacob. The Father knew his brother’s true intentions, he was afraid. Before Joseph found him again, he was a sleazy lawyer with arm candy and a bag of drugs in each hand. Joseph raised him from prediction. He wasn’t a sleazy lawyer with girls and drugs anymore, but a sleazy lawyer without the drugs.

“John, we both know that is not true. She is as ready as she’ll ever be, she’s in heat and aching for an Alpha. You know what happens to unmated Omegas, their heats kill them. God had spoken to me, he has seen you both as a loving mated pair, eager to bring pups beyond the Gate, but in order to complete the Lord’s task, you must give up your sins of greed and lust and find peace within you. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh.” John looked away for a moment. He had thought about this a lot, (Y/N) so full of his pups that she would practically drip slick when he mentioned having more of them.

“Yes, Joseph.” The Alpha looked back at his brother and stared at him through his yellow tinted aviators. Nothing but peace was shown within the pools of blue but also fear. Out of all the times John had known his brother, fear was something he never saw. 

Joseph was always headstrong, even with an abusive father. John was the one who showed the most emotion, he was the weakest as Jacob would put it, but because of that emotion, it was John’s downfall. He hid these emotions behind drugs, booze, and women. An Omega in heat did wonders for anger. A night with them released so much pent-up anger and they didn’t care. As long as they were getting a knot, they were satisfied. But not this one, (Y/N) was different.

“You must be taught these lessons before you can understand God’s word. The collapse will come and all will be well. All of these sinners will learn as you have to give up such simple pleasures and understand true love. We may be a cult in their eyes, but in my own eyes, I see a family, a pack. An extension to what you, Jacob, and I never had. And with this family, (Y/N) will join you, as will the Deputy.” Ah, yes the Deputy. The biggest pain in the ass. He was on his way here, Joseph could feel it. He will tear down all that he had built, but then he will see the light. They all do.

John’s face instantly gave a twitch at the mention of the Deputy. He had done nothing but kill and destroy. He was the literal embodiment of the antichrist. The Alpha didn’t know what Joseph saw in the Devil’s spawn.

“If you are to lead us, we need an Omega. A mother to be precise. (Y/N) has come to me in dreams and I have seen you two happy and healthy along with me and Jacob. She was meant to be the Mother, it is written in her blood. She is meant to carry our pups. She is your Omega, yes, but by God’s word, she is the Mother.” This, this was big. Joseph has talked about having an Omega, someone he would lovingly call the Mother. But, hearing it was John’s own Omega was a shock.

It had come to him in a dream, (Y/N) dressed in white silk, her (s/c) belly bulging with their pups. She glided through a small meadow as she bathed in the Lord’s light. Her body glowing with the sun as angel wings formed from the petals of nearby bliss flowers. A sterling silver gate lied just beyond the field of flowers and Jacob waited by it. He too wore wings of petals and alongside him was Faith. Faith wore similar white silk and flowers kissed and danced around her glowing head. John escorted (Y/N) through the gate and then a blinding beam of light turned the world black. Joseph sat in this darkness as a soft voice whispered in his ear of what was to come. A blaze of fire followed behind a white horse as an angel stepped in front of the horse and stopped the beast in its tracks. “A true Mother for a Father.


	8. Words Unspoken and Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you thought you have escaped the confines of the church, God will always find a way to draw you back. Even with unspoken words and unspoken promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you guys have a fantastic Christmas, Qunzah, winter solstice or whatever you celebrate. This chapter will be the last I put up until the new year and it's pretty plot heavy. All I can say is, I’m sensing a little smut in the very near future... And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

The Deputy closed his brown eyes and pinched his nose. There was only one sensible option at the moment. He had to take you, even though you belonged to John, giving you up was a fucked up decision. No one deserved to be given to the Seeds, no matter how bad. It wasn’t like he was already on their shitlist, this would make no difference.

“I’ll take her with me…” It was painful as the Deputy spewed it out. Nick just looked at him in pure shock. Never in a million years would he ever expect the big, bad Deputy to take on something like this. Save a couple people, sure. An easy job. But saving an Omega from a maybe manipulative pack was something far more important. All Nick wanted was every Omega safe and loved, much like his Kim, but he knew deep down, that would never happen. It was an ungranted wish.

“Man, thank you so much.” The Alpha hadn’t felt this excited since Kim announced she was having his pup, nearly seven months ago. At least that Omega would be going somewhere safe and hopefully far away from John. “I’ll go get her. You just grab anythin’ you need to help ya!” Nick was already sprinting before the Deputy had any time to reply. What the fuck did he get himself into?

At first, this was just a cult of religious extremists that needed to be put down, now he was learning that it was also a pack of highly dangerous werewolves. The type of creature that eats people and turns every full moon. If someone would have told him this before he came here, he would have laughed in there face. Now Nick, a very trusted friend of his, was telling him it was all true and he was also one. But, the Deputy just shook his head once again and waited for the Alpha to come back.

Nick sprinted up the stairs and carefully opened the door to his bedroom, afraid of scaring both Omegas inside. He quietly peeked inside to hear Kim talking to you in a hushed whisper. Thanks to his better quality hearing, he could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but at least it was better than most human hearing. 

First, it was about Hope county in general, then it moved onto more serious topics. You discussed about living under the pack and John and how draining it was to be offered to such an Alpha that was so bad yet you desperately wanted. Just hearing someone talk about John like that caused Nick’s stomach to churn.

Deciding he heard enough, Nick lightly tapped on the wall and both your heads turned. Your (e/c) eyes grew wide at the Alpha standing in the doorway. He didn’t look or smell familiar. He smelled far more like an Alpha than John, not hiding his natural masculine scent with stupid fucking chemical cologne. “(Y/N), this is my Alpha, Nick. He’s going to help you.” Kim said this slowly so you could understand. Since when did you need help, it wasn’t your decision to be driven away to this unknown location.

It even seemed like you were gone for a pretty long time, long enough to worry John, hopefully, or even better, the Father. Oh, god what if you angered the Father?! You would definitely pay for this when you go back… if you go back.

“How is he going to help me?” You asked trying not to sound bitchy. If they were in the same situation as you, they would sure as hell bitch too.

“I have a friend that will take you far away from that… cult.” Nick tried to choose his words carefully, he had no idea what the people on the inside thought they were involved in. For all he knew, you would have thought it was a normal pack. Joseph could be a typical image of an Alpha to you and the way they treated Omegas could be the same.

A cult. You had heard from Joseph during multiple sermons that the people on the outside thought you were all involved in a cult, it didn’t seem like it to you growing up. When people are raised in a particular environment, they believe anything is true. No one in your family acted like they were controlled, Gabriel never mentioned anything to you about it, or your parents, siblings or heralds. Everyone just wanted to survive the collapse.

“If it gets me away from John, I’ll do it.” You would do just about anything to get away from him at the moment.

You knew the risks, if you went back to join the pack, John would no doubt find out about it and bring you back to that hell hole he calls a lodge. Spending eternity in that little bedroom, waiting for the collapse. Only to be ushered into a tight bunker to be herded off like any other member of the pack. You wouldn’t be by John’s side, that’s Holly’s place. You wouldn’t have the opportunity of walking through Eden’s Gate together as the Father had promised. This one promise was what kept you going. As that believe began to disappear, a cocktail of doubt, envy, and ever great sins began to twist and turn in your belly, replacing the blazing heat from before. He promised…

“Great, come down stairs, I have someone ya need to meet.” You gave a look to Kim and she just offered a kind smile, ushering you out of the room and down the stairs. The man at the bottom of the stairs scared you more than Jacob first did. Black hair, olive skin… It was the Deputy. The guy that invaded your room earlier today and was causing a big hassle for everyone. If there was a Hope County’s Most Wanted, he was your guy.

“The Deputy will escort you to Fall’s End and he’ll get ya settled from there.” There was no fucking way you would get in a car with him. Not again, nope! For all you know, he would drive off a cliff with you still in the car or shoot you in cold blood in the front seat. This guy hated every member of the pack and he wasn’t afraid to kill. You had seen the death on John’s manicured front lawn. No normal man would kill so many people without a reason.

“Oh, hell no. I’m not getting into a car with him!” You yelled, ready to run back upstairs to Kim. Before you could, Nick grabbed your arm and gave you an Alpha stare. A stare that held such domination and authority. The same stare Jacob always gives.

“Fine…” You had no other choice, John or the Deputy and the Deputy seemed way better than the Alpha at the moment.

Nick gave a sigh of relief and helped you to the Deputy’s truck. Your heat was still there and you weren’t in the best condition at the moment, with the lack of affection and a knot from a willing mate, your body would only get weaker and weaker until you eventually died. 

That’s definitely what you needed right now, a nice, fat knot. The thought of a knot stretching your slicked pussy inspired images of, believe it or not, the oldest Seed brother. Fucking Jacob. You could just imagine how fit he was underneath all those clothes. From what you could feel when he carried you, he was pretty sturdy. These fantasies distracted you from the main factor, gunshots. They sounded like the same gunshots from the previous night. Loud and piercing.

You slowly let yourself out of the heat-induced fantasy to see multiple Eden’s Gate trucks surrounding the Deputy’s own truck. The Deputy pulled out his handgun and shot two men straight through the head. You winced a bit as the bodies fell into the dirt on the side of the road. This was definitely disgusting. It made your stomach twist into knots of the mear sight of the corpses and the slick blood. It was not nearly as bad as the night before, but still horrible.

One lucky shot pierced the steel of the truck. The deputy toppled onto the steering wheel and his eyes began to close. “Deputy? Oh, come on! Get up.” You tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn’t budge. That was the last thing you remember before feeling pain on your left side and surrendering to the cold embrace of the dark.

The minute you woke up, you were underwater. You could feel your head spinning as the bliss tried to invade. It was not as gentle as it was before. Joseph was not performing the baptism. There were no warm hands or soft caresses. Only the high from the bliss was there and the cold stream of the water as it soaked through your white dress and onto to your already slick soaked skin.

All of a sudden, you were pulled from the cold water only to see John first. A shiver ran up your spine at either the sight of him or the cold, you had no idea. The mear smell of him put your brain into a frenzy. You didn’t know what to think. Was it hate? Lust? Or even, love? All these emotions wanted to burst out, but you kept them at bay like you always did.

The man who dunked you led you to John, who reached out and took your shaking hands into his. He looked at your soaked figure but said nothing. He rubbed his long, warm fingers from your forehead, down to your tinted blue lips and across your (s/c) cheeks. He looked you straight in the eyes, his blue eyes piercing into your own (e/c) ones. He knew who you were and he was going to do nothing about it.

It wasn’t long before the Alpha gave one last look and walked to the Deputy, his perfumed Alpha scent still lingering as he walked. You gave a sniff and gave slight smile at the comfort the scent brought you. God, were you feeling like a piece of shit. 

The man who treated you like you were unimportant, even though you were meant to be the most important person in his life, still made you weak in the knees. Ever since you were young, you’ve always admired the youngest Seed, that admiration was still there and blinding you from the real truth. The man is an utter asshole.

You were soon lead to a van loaded up with baptized civilians and as well as a member of your pack. The wolf paid you no mind as you all sat in silence, waiting for the Deputy. Unless he was a Beta, there was no way he was not smelling you right now. With your encounter with John still on your mind, your scent was probably through the roof at the moment.

The back door to the van opened minutes after, the Deputy pushed in by another pack member. He too sat in silence as the man across from rambled on about what was going to happen you all. These people had no idea. The church wasn’t as bad as they thought, they just wanted to help. They would be saved, either way, it was the wish of the Father, no, the wish of God.

The ride to the bunker wasn’t long, you had only been there once, to accompany your stubborn Alpha father on a pilgrim to see John. But, luck was never on your side. Bad luck just had to follow. The van crashed and just you and the Deputy survived only to be saved by a man with a Bible and a gun. No one helped you, no one seemed to care. You sat in the reck of the van and waited among the dead. If this was where you were going to die, so be it. That was how you were going to go anyway, mateless and pupless, an Omega’s worse nightmare come true.

Yet, after a while, the gunshots stopped and there was silence. Finally, peace… Until the crunching gravel was heard. Multiple boot covered feet searched upon the wreckage of the van and a face popped inside. You stared at familiar light blue eyes and a haze of misted green bliss. Was that, was that Gabriel’s mate? 

It sure was. The Alpha’s eyes lit up with the most emotion you’ve ever seen him express. He shouted something to you, but you simply couldn’t hear it. It was as if your hearing was gone. He leaned into the van and pulled you out, lifting you into his arms. You looked all around you to see multiple demolished vehicles, only a few still standing. The most obvious was John’s fancy white truck. The same truck he drove you Seed Ranch with.

Gabriel’s mate carried you to the truck and handed you to John. You hardly had any energy to deal with him at the moment and just drifted off, waiting to be carried back to John’s hell hole of a house.

Instead, when you woke up, you spotted large steel support beams. The last time you remember, there was no steel beams in the lodge. John would definitely say they didn’t match his aesthetic. 

This was probably the bunker from the look of it. All four walls of the room were made from slightly rusted green tinted metal and the floor was pure concrete. You gave your eyes a slight rub and looked around the room. It was brimming with computer monitors and machines, each one giving off a different sound. But the most confusing part was John. He sat next to your cot.

“Thank God, you’re awake.” He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his cushioned chair. His usually slicked back hair was wild and his sunglasses were nowhere to be seen. His beard looked unkept, this was very unlike him.

“I thought you would have been dead with those sinners.” He actually sounded concerned for once.

“Why would you care?” You tried to put on the tough act once more, hoping to cover the whirlwind of emotions that continued to brew. 

“You were given to me by Joseph, of course, I would care about you. You are my Omega, I am your Alpha it is my duty to care for you.” He sounded as if he knew this the whole time.

“If you’re my Alpha why don’t you act like it!” This was really pissing you off, he had no right to act innocent.

“I know I have treated you unfairly, I cannot be forgiven for that. When God had deemed us a match, I was scared. I have never been given something so precious in my life, the one thing I didn’t feel like taking advantage of, I didn’t know what to do with this kind of gift. But, Joseph had shown me the path, he was right about walking through Eden’s Gate together. All of God’s words are truth. He has seen great things in you, something that shouldn’t be tainted by the Deputy and something that shouldn’t be tainted by me. He hears whispers from the voice of pups, mates, and mostly, the Mother.” He blue eyes held such sincerity as he said it. The Mother, what the fuck was that!?

“These sinners need to be redeemed in the light of God and in order to do that, you need to be by our side and walk with us. Walk the path and believe the Father’s holy words and soon enough you will see and speak the truth, much like Joseph.” That heat from before swelled within you, it wasn’t lust, it was love. Whether this was true, you didn’t want to know. All you were sure about was you didn’t want this feeling to end. John seemed to agree as he leaned in to touch his soft lips to yours.

Therefore I say to you, her sins, which are many, are forgiven, for she loved much. But to whom little is forgiven, the same loves little.


	9. Broken Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As John tries to seduce you into committing the sin of lust, you think back to a time were lust was more lusting after a new handmade dress for Sunday church rather than the love of an Alpha. Sometimes wishing to be an Omega, to be loved and cherished, was a cruel fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year... kinda! I hope you guys had a great holiday and while I was taking my break, I worked on this little smutty post. I know some of you are mad that this is solely focused on John at the moment but, soon enough Joseph and Jacob will worm their way in and be just as “romantic” as John. And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

As John kissed you, your mind was screaming at your lips to at least kiss back or do really anything. But the problem was, how do you kiss back? You’ve never kissed anyone before but you fucking dreamed you did. Even as a preteen you dreamed of something as romantic as what few in the Project had. Your (e/c) eyes would widen as you saw an Omega and an Alpha walk past your house as your siblings and you played in the yard.

Being so young, most adults would assume you thought boys and kissing were yucky, but not you. To you, it symbolized a bond, something every young pup wanted. A very special connection between wolves. Sharing emotions and thoughts through this type of level of a relationship was special.

At your age now, you still thought it was romantic. You cried when your siblings found mates among both God and the Father’s choosing. You wept when both of Gabriel’s pups were born. To witness something like that, even though you weren’t experiencing it personally, brought such joy. As a child, the first cries of a pup or the first scent of a mate or even the first signs of a heat was a dream. A dream that you thought would be different. Only a child could make up such stupid fantasies. The kiss between you and John felt right in some twisted way as you just sat there motionless. Your eyes were open and glaring at his closed ones.

A young you would fucking die over this. Finally, after years of trying to get this man’s attention, it paid off. You could barely remember those days. Your family just made the move to Montana nearly eleven years ago and you were just a small pup of seven. You haven’t even thought about dynamics yet, all you wanted was that special bond and that was it.

Every time you went to the Father’s sermons, the children were guided outside if it was a nice day. All your siblings would be dragged out to the back of the church where there was a small playground with old swings and equipment that members salvaged and Jacob fixed up. There would be a kid-friendly sermon based around the topic the Father preached about that day and then you would be free to play.

There was one particular Sunday where the older member that would usually preach was replaced by John. It was eyeopening in a sense. All you could do was stare for the hour-long sermon until you were left to play. You just stayed by his side, clinging to his long trench coat acting as shy as you could. John just gave you no mind as he watched the other pups. It wasn’t until the whole session was over that you finally snapped out of your thoughts.

John had dragged you all the way to the front of the church to hand you off to your parents who were hugging Joseph goodbye. At seeing you clinging to his brother, Joseph gave you a warm smile. And your father picked you up, detaching your tiny hands from the Baptist’s coat as your mother apologized to him. John put on a kind smile and said nothing as your father carried you away.

This instance of unknown attraction happened more than once. The smile the Father gave you felt like small butterflies were fluttering in your belly and your tiny cheeks would glow a pale pink. Then there was Jacob.

Jacob was different, to say the least. As a child, you feared him in an odd sort of way. Being in his presence made you want to shit yourself even at thirteen when you began to grow and your crush on John became nothing but embarrassing. Sure, he was handsome with his beard and bright blue eyes, but he was old news. Jacob was where it was at. Rippling muscles, a wild appearance, and ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude. Pure Alpha… At this point, you didn’t even present, so you honestly didn’t give a fuck if he was an Alpha and you were a Beta.

It all started when he gave you Lexi. Your fearsome, furred child. She was your everything and a bit lazy at times, but that’s what you get for having an old lady as a wolf. The smile you had on your face was crazy. It reached from ear to ear as you stared at Jacob, your eyes utterly dumbfounded.

There was no way Jacob would give you one of his best judges, as well as his favorite one. But, you paid no mind to it when he gave you the reason why. She was too old to do anything anymore, so your dad took her. The best decision he’s ever fucking made in your own opinion. You then saw him in a whole new light. If only he was your Alpha instead. If only Lexi hadn’t disappeared. Maybe things would be different. Maybe Lexi wouldn’t like John and would have ripped his dick off.

You really wished you could rip his dick off, but that would seem very un-Omega like. A small chuckle escaped your lips at the thought. John gently pulled away from the kiss as you laughed and smiled. Not his usual cocky smile, but a wholesome one. The same one he gave you eleven years ago. 

“If I had known this would happen, I would have been better prepared. A nice aged French wine or some red candles.” There was no way in hell you were having sex with John Seed, yet your heat said otherwise. The Omega inside you was cursing you out for not trying before.

“Yea, right. You planned this whole thing out, you just didn’t know who you were getting involved with.” John only smirked as he leaned back into his chair like before. The cocky son of a bitch knew what he was doing.

“Now, now, (Y/N), that would indicate I submit to the sin of lust. I’m offended you think so little of me.” That was a load of bullshit if you’ve ever heard such a thing, the reason why this never happened in the first place was because he did nothing but lust after women.

“Oh really? You did nothing but lust after women the whole time I’ve know you.” It felt like you just spat poison. The Alpha’s eyes twitched and his scent began to change and drift away from the artificial cologne he always wore. He finally smelt like pure Alpha rather than plastic for once. 

This spike in his scent was sent straight to your core. Making your already wet pussy dripping with slick. The Omega in your head was practically moaning as you stared John down and his wolf seemed to be taking over as his eyes began to glow in the dim light of the bunker.

“You assume I wanted this burden? I took you with me because it was all in Joseph’s plan! You would have been that one sliver of happiness in all of our lives if you were ready, but you’re clearly not! I had to curve the edge somehow, I was not going to take advantage of a pure Omega, not again!” What the fuck was he talking about! Again, he’s done this before.

“I have said to you time and time again, you are a gift. A gift I don’t want to taint. To spoil this gift for both my brothers is something I can’t do again. They had to carry my burden as a pup and now I will carry their’s as will you. You were made for all of us and by God’s good fucking graces, I will not screw this up!” His face fell in relief as he stared at you. You were speechless. There was so much happening at once. His burden’s… did he mean his abuse? Joseph had mentioned many times before about being abused as a pup, but apparently, the abuse hit John much harder than the other two.

You both stared at each other in utter silence as you tried to piece together what had just happened between the two of you. Did he also mean his addictions? You had known about them as well, John was fairly open about his past, ready to tell his story to anyone that would listen. He practically bathes in their reactions and attention.

“John, I’m… I’m sorry.” He said nothing as he stared at you. Slowly, the Alpha began to lean in and place gentle kisses on your neck. A shiver went down your spine as the heat began to make itself known once again. His lips traveled to the dip of your collar bone and gave it a small nipple. His perfect teeth pulling at the skin. A small wine escaped you. You immediately covered your mouth with your hand, but he pulled it away, John tattooed fingers holding your small hand close to where his heart was. You could feel it quicken under your touch, fluttering just under his inked skin.

“Don’t quiet your beautiful moans from me, Omega. Let me hear you.” His voice was just above a whisper, deep and rich, even rivaling Jacob’s rough growl of a voice. He continued his quest down until he came to your dress. Ah, yes. John remembers this dress. Though it wasn’t as clean as when your mother first made it, it still gave you a pure look. The lace at the bottom gently scraped against your (s/c) thighs and the delicate flowers still held their soft, pastel coloring. You still looked like an angel…

John got up from his uncomfortable, steel chair and gently laid you back on your cot. As soon as your back hit the mattress, he pulled your dress up and off, throwing it onto a control panel nearby. He gave a small whistle at your lack of underwear. 

You had completely forgotten about it when you left, but none the less, you covered your breasts and core. Your cheeks turned a pale pink as John pulled your arms away to get a good view of your rack. The Alpha licked his plump lips as his glowing, deep blue eyes traveled to your slick soaked pussy. You were so wet, the slick was practically dripping onto the cot.

The rough hands from before returned as he rubbed up and down your sides, feeling every curve and crevice until he came to your breasts. His fingers slowly brushed over the hardening nipples, bringing out a small moan from you. His smirk only widened as he fondled both breasts in his large hands. His head ducked down all of a sudden and his tongue curled around one hard nipple. “Alpha, please!” You pleaded, not really knowing what you were asking for.

“Shh, Omega, I got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” John held up to his promise as his tongue pleasured the other nipple, drawing even more slick to drip onto the already soaked sheets. Soon, his tongue began to wonder. Dragging along the underside of your breast to the curve of your stomach and finally to your clit.

He gave a long, aching lick at the tiny bundle of nerves. The mere shock of it sent a stream of pleasure to the curling knot in your belly. It wouldn’t be too long. You were so inexperienced with this sort of thing, you wouldn’t last as long as John would. 

The Alpha gave another slight lick and then went wild, flicking his tongue as fast as he could until all you could feel was the knot deep in your core ready to untangle. Before you could even go off the edge, John stopped. Your Omega gave a long whine at the lack of an orgasm. And you would have to agree with her, this was bullshit.

“Oh no, Omega. The first time you cum will be on my knot.” He whispered this out as you let out another needy whine. That cocky bastard.

“Present for me, Omega. I know you know how.” It just felt like your instincts took over. You flipped over onto your belly and arched your back, showing off your dripping pussy. John gave a moan of approval as he threw his sunglasses across the room. A sickening crack of the glass on cement could be heard in the background but he didn’t care. He definitely had the money to repair them. He continued to undress, taking extra care of the Gucci apparel he had on. In another circumstance, you would be laughing, but you really just needed a knot or you might explode.

“Hold on, Omega. You’ll get my knot soon enough.” You could feel his hands on your hip as the tip of his cock rubbed at the entrance of your pussy, prompting even more slick to drip onto his cock. Without even thinking of it, John did exactly what Joseph didn’t want him to do. He fell victim to his primal urges, fucking into you like there was no tomorrow. Jacob would be proud of him.

His cock did nothing but slam into a small patch of nerves deep in your core. You slick making it way easier for him to go deeper and deeper. You howled and moaned at this otherworldly sensation. You were overcome by pure, carnal pleasure. Something you had never experience before until today. You can see where one would get addicted to it. 

The thrusting and the feel was incredible as was John whispering and nibbling on your ear. “Just think about it, Omega. Carrying my pups while Jacob fills you back up and Joseph watches. Would like that? I bet you would?” You could barely hear him over your own moaning.

When you possibly thought you couldn’t bear any more, that’s when John’s knot began to expand. It caught onto every sweet spot as he pumped in and out. That’s when you felt it, release. White hot pleasure, something you haven’t felt on this level before. As well as the pleasuring pain of John’s teeth. He leaned into your neck and bit right onto one of your mating glands, rupturing it. You could feel his jaw tighten as blood dripped down your throat and onto the cot. Did he… did he bond with you?

That was the last thing you remember before waking up hours later. Your (e/c) eyes snapped open and adjusted to the dim light of the bunker. You looked around you to see dried blood on your arm. You reached up and felt the indentions of John’s teeth on your once pure skin. So, that was it? Bonded just liked that. Tears gathered in your eyes as you felt around your neck for anything else. Nothing, then you looked around anywhere else. Something you missed was evident below your breasts. That wasn’t there before.

Written below your breasts was LUST carved in ugly, jagged letters. Bright blood still dripped from the fresh wound and mixed with the tears that ran down your cheeks. What the fuck was this?! Oh, no, it wasn’t a small word, it was huge. Taking up almost half of your upper abdomen. John intended for everyone to see it.

You just stared at the sleeping form of John. His knot had finally gone down and you could slip away from him to grab your clothes. But, the pull of your bond told you not to leave, that he would be lost without you. You only sneered at your inner thoughts. Fuck him, fuck this whole church.

You walked out of the room without even leaving a note, not even caring about the blood that began to soak through your white lace dress. You didn’t pay attention to the people that looked at you for walking funny. They let you go no problem, smelling that you were one of the pack. You walked straight out of the bunker and stole one of the reaping vans. Where ever you were going, it was going to be far away from John and this fucking mess.


	10. My Purpose Is Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no use in living with a burden like John, his claim would only prevent you from doing what you were always meant to do. Provide pups to a worthy Alpha and live out the Apocolypse to see a new, bright Eden. If you stayed with your pack, there would be no future for you. There is no use running if you're in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy Far Cry New Dawn Release Day. Thanks to the most exciting day of my year, I made a new chapter that’s more lighthearted than the last. Just a bit... Thanks to all the love and support I get with this series, I will be starting a new super secret Jacob x Reader series in the Summer. Thank you so much and enjoy guys! (Suicidal thoughts are very evident in this chapter if you have suicidal thoughts please seek help) And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

The trip out of the bunker was painful, to say the least. John’s damn claim did nothing but burn and ache as you got further and further away from him. On top of that, your head pounded from the whines your Omega side was letting out constantly. 

The she-wolf wouldn’t shut up for one second. Either complaining about John, whether it be him, his scent, or his knot or how stupid you were being for going against the church. There was nowhere you could run where they couldn’t find you. Whether it be Jacob, Joseph, John, or Faith. Faith seemed like the best options at this point.

You’ve never personally talked to Faith. As a pup, the other pups that lived in the compound with you played with her and learned how to be an Omega. This was before any of you properly presented. If you were deemed to have the characteristics of an Omega, you were sent to her. 

You would learn how to take care of the bliss flowers, but you never really handled them. The Father forbade pups from being exposed to them, so you all watched with wide, innocent eyes as Faith got on her tiptoes to reach for a dried bouquet of Bliss. Even though you couldn’t touch it, you could smell it from afar. It smelled like pure nostalgia as if the scent of old books, pen ink, and plane fuel were pressed into a flower.

As you grew older, you would attend to the bliss next to Gabriel’s house if you needed to talk. The drug never truly took effect on you as it did others. Maybe because you were exposed to it so much as a young pup that all it did was give you a massive headache. You’ve never once entered the Bliss and you had no desire to. The VIPs, sinners, and Faith can deal with that weird shit.

If you went to Faith’s region there would be no way she would find you. The bliss didn’t affect you like the others. This whole fucking mess would be a piece of cake.

Your wolf seemed annoyed by the decision. Of all the Seeds you could have picked to go to, it had to be Faith. She was an Omega, completely useless to you. The only thing an Omega could offer to another Omega would be friendship and comfort. They would never get along as mates, both of them would end up fighting for submissiveness. An Omega can’t be dominant, it isn’t in their nature.

You just ignored your Omega side and turned at the sign that directed you to the Henbane River. This county was big, this trip would take for-fuckin-ever if you didn’t distract yourself. What was there to do in an unsuspicious white van racing through a Montana county taken over by a church? Listen to said church’s music. 

The hymns Eden’s Gate never really appealed to you. Especially John’s, it was too egoistic for your tastes. The rare occasions you did listen to other music is when you would go with your family to other regions and a normal song played for a split second before being changed.

Just with your fucking luck, ‘Oh John’ blared through the speakers. You gave a low growl and turned the sound all the way down until the volume knob snapped off. Complete silence filled the van. It was glorious. Not even the sounds or looks from outside seemed to bother you. You just looked at the members of your pack as you drove by and a small smile slipped onto your (s/c) lips. 

Having grown up in this kind of environment hasn’t really changed your point of view, despite how much you wanted it to. You were slowly starting to understand John’s true character, he always seemed like a beautiful dick to you, but he was still a dick. 

Your belief in the Father wavered quite a bit as well, but this was the only family you had. No matter how much you wanted to leave after everything you’ve seen, you couldn’t. The Project of Eden’s Gate had a hold on you and it wasn’t going to let go.

As you pulled away from the fields of the Holland Valley and into the Rivers of the Henbane, reality basically smacked you in the fucking face. It felt like pure adrenalin when you stole the van and now everything was coming together. 

Now you couldn’t even believe you did this and the anxiety you tried to desperately hide so well, began to sickeningly bubble inside your stomach. Would you really betray everything to get back at John? Your Alpha, the man you may quite possibly be in love with?

Yet, he’s ignored you most of your heat, the most important part of an Omega. Or were you just another Omega to add to his trophy collection? You honestly didn’t understand how this Alpha could be the brother of Joseph Seed. One of the holiest men in the world. 

Yet, he acted like a complete man-whore instead of being with an actual Omega instead of a piece of Beta trash. ‘There it is, that envy you’re so fond of. Indulge in it, bathe in it and then I’ll tear it from your sinful bones.’ You could almost hear John’s mockery. He had only one thing he was truly good at. Pissing people off.

This escape wasn’t about John, it was about you. That poor excuse of an Alpha wasn’t going to take that from you, even if you had to go to a true Alpha like Jacob just to piss him off more. Seeing his face becoming cherry red and gritting his pretty, white teeth would be perfect. The only thing he could do was complain and whine just to get his way as he annoyed Jacob in an attempt to get you back. And then throw you away to start the cycle all over again. Drawing you closer and closer to death with each heat. Death seemed like the best escape route.

You honestly had no idea where you were going at this fucking point. Every sign started to look the same and you swore you went in circles. Everything read ‘Hope County Jail,’ wherever the fuck that was. Apparently, from what you’ve heard, that was one of the resistance’s main bases. Pack to the brim with guys with guns. It sounded like your kinda place right about now. 

Maybe that’s where you would go, there was no possible way the church would just break down the walls to get you. Why would they even waste men for some useless Omega? There was more out there, not just you. If they looked in the right places maybe they would realize that Omegas weren’t that hard to find if you said you had a knot.

The road to the jail was even more packed than the other roads in the Henbane. More church trucks filled with Angels patrolled the roads and gave you a weird look as you passed in the van. You only gave them the best glare you could muster as you slowed down when each one passed.

The hefty amount of armed trucks extended to the very walls of the Hope County Jail. You parked your van a few feet away when you heard the gunshots atop of the walls. You quickly sneaked through the battlefield and watched as Resistance members took each werewolf out one by one. There was definitely a chance you would be seen as the enemy with your LUST tattoo visible on your arm and the lace dress that was now caked in dried blood from John. You looked around your little bush for anything to not look suspicious.

Your bare feet squished the mud below and an idea sprung into your head. Maybe if you looked more beat up and dirty than you did now, they would think you were an escaped Resistance member. Genius, the best idea after convincing your idiot triplet brothers to spend hours in the bliss fields looking for you. You were definitely the running champion of hide and seek.

You grabbed fist fulls of mud, flinching as it embedded itself under your nails. You brought it up to your face smeared it onto your perfect (s/c) skin. You closed your (e/c) eyes as you rubbed it all over your face, neck, and dress. You scraped some pebbles on your knees for good measure, added some leaves to your already messy (h/c) hair and then crawled out of the bush.

You looked around you to see if it was all clear. Resistance members watched carefully from the wall as you slowly approached the giant gate. Their eyes pierced into you as you got closer, stepping over the bodies of the dead members of your pack. It made you as sick as that time at John’s ranch.

“Hold it! Who the fuck do you think you are?” A feminine voice called from the top of the wall. You looked up, only to shield your eyes from the sun. “I asked you a damn question! Who the fuck do you think you are?” When your eyes adjusted you could easily see the person screaming at you.

A rifle took up most of your view of her, but you could clearly see her long, black hair hanging out of her hoodie. “I was captured by Eden’s Gate and this was the closest Resistance base!” You yelled back, your throat getting scratchy and raw.

“Why should we fucking believe you!” She screamed back, this time pulling the gun away to reveal her face. Her skin was a beautiful dark brown and the faintest smell of Alpha musk wafted off her. She was definitely a werewolf.

“If I was with them, wouldn’t I try to kill you by now?” You tried to come up with the best excuse you could possibly muster. It wasn’t like you ever wanted to go back anyway. Might as well be a traitor for real. 

“Let her in Tracey, she doesn’t look like she’d harm anybody.” A male voice called out behind her. A man in a sheriff’s uniform stood behind to Tracey. His sunglasses glinted in the light, much like John’s and Joseph’s. He rested a calming hand on Tracey’s shoulder and the Alpha stared in your direction once again. There was no way she couldn’t smell you, your heat was finally over and the smell from it still lingered in the air around you. You just hoped for once this was a good Alpha.

“Alright, get your ass in here before anymore Peggies sniff you out!” Without another word from Tracey, you sprinted to the jail. You slammed open the door and looked inside It looked a little rundown, but it would have to do. This was your home from now on.

As you looked around, resistance members lowered their guns and gave you a look. All you could do was give a weak smile as the stares made you uncomfortable. Their eyes felt like judge praying on a helpless lamb, in a way, they were definitely judging you.

You only stared back at them for a minutes before Tracey’s voice called from the wall. “Get your ass up here and make yourself useful!” You hastily climbed the ladder leaning against the wall and peeked up. The Alpha glared from above you as she held two loaded rifles in her hand.

You stood up and looked out onto the parking lot as she slammed the rifle into your chest. “I got word on the radio that more peggies are on their way for another shootout. I hope you know how to handle a fucking gun.” The gun felt heavy in your hands as white trucks rolled onto the lot.

This felt dangerous and the excitement from before turned into more dread. Were you really ready to kill members of your own pack to ensure your freedom? If someone asked you that question an hour before, you would say yes. Now, you weren’t so sure. 

Every lesson the Father, that God had taught you was beginning to weigh heavy on your shoulders. The anxiety you once felt for disappointing your parents and Joseph was all coming back in big waves. Each wave more painful than the last. 

You were giving up everything for this one moment. You would never be allowed into Eden’s Gate again. You would never be able to have pups. You would never be able to love. Freedom was worthless when it came to your pack. The true purpose of an Omega is to be obedient.

This one insignificant sentence chanted in your ear over and over as you stood there motionless. Without thinking, you raised the rife. You lined up the shot to a Beta hiding behind a damaged car. Without even thinking, you pulled the trigger. And just like that, the bullet flew through the air and straight through his chest. 

It felt like it all happened in slow motion as you saw the man’s body fall to the ground and his bright, red blood pooled around him. Your fate was sealed, you couldn’t go back. The blood now on your hands had cut you so deep in a matter of seconds. There was no going back to the way things were. 

The rest of the fight went on without you as you sat behind a crate, waiting for it to all be over. That man wouldn’t see his mate. He wouldn’t see his pups. He wouldn’t see Eden’s Gate. He died for his sins, his family, the Father, and God. May he rest in God’s loving embrace now.

Unknown to you, Tracey watched with pure pity in her brown eyes. She knew what it was like to be apart of Eden’s Gate and to kill a member of your own family. Despite being a Resistance member, she wasn’t going to tell. This wasn’t her secret to tell. There were very few werewolves in Hope County that didn’t belong to Eden’s Gate’s pack, all wanting to belong somewhere. 

“Hey, why don’t we go in and get you something to eat.” Tracey felt like she was practically begging you to come with her. Trying with all her might to resist her Alpha urges of helping an Omega. At least, this would distract you. 

Families were housed in little cells throughout the halls that lead to an even bigger cell room. It was horrible to know this was your fault. As you passed different people looked up at you only for a split second before turning back to whatever they were doing. 

Tracey hastily sat you down in an open chair and rushed off, only to leave you with the sheriff from before. He looked at a map across from you on the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

You took a slight peek at the map to see it was a rather large map of the whole county. Each section divided into regions, but Faith’s was the busiest. Numerous places were circled or x-ed out, but Faith’s Gate had big, obvious red arrows pointing from all different directions. There was no way they could get inside, like every gate that belonged to the heralds, they were heavily guarded and there was no telling how much bliss was pumped into Faith’s. 

“How do you plan on getting into a place like that without turning into an angel?” The Sheriff looked up from the map, a look of surprise on his withered face. He was surprised you could even speak after the showdown in front of the jail. Killing takes a lot out of ya.

“That what I’m tryna figure out. That bliss makes you do strange things, dangerous things. If we aren’t careful we’ll all be dead, hell if we don’t kill her we’ll all be dead.” Wait, kill? They wanted to kill Faith? Out of the eighteen years, you’ve been alive, you’ve never heard anyone say they wanted to kill a Seed. At this point, you didn’t even know if one could be killed.

“If you expose yourself to it, a little at a time, you become immune. I mean, that’s what happened to me.” Smooth (Y/N), really fucking smooth. This wasn’t a fact, just an educated guess on your part.

“That’s not a bad idea. Becoming immune to the bliss” The Sheriff looked at the map once again. He rubbed his mustache in thought as he pondered whether that plan would work. Since you said it that there was a chance it could work, might as well try it. It wasn’t like they had anything left to lose.

The peaceful atmosphere only lasted for a few beautiful moments. A loud bang was heard behind you as Tracey’s loud voice bounced around the room. Your Omega instincts kicked into high gear at the loud noise. Your wolf was screaming at you to get ready to fight, but your Omega begged for you to find John to save you. That bitch knew John wasn’t here and wouldn’t be here. Unless he felt something through the bond, which was most likely.

His side of the bond was quite emotional. You felt anger, rage, wrath, sadness, and lastly love. No doubt about it, John was feeling love and sadness at the thought of you. He was probably tearing up the valley on the hunt for you. The mere thought of him looking for you like a crazed Alpha made you whimper slightly. And they all heard it.

Both Tracey and the man she was yelling at stopped talking and looked at you. Both of them walked to your side of the table and placed a plate and a tall glass right in front of you. What appeared to be a pb&j sandwich laying on the paper plate, as well as glass of milk, sat in front of you. You grabbed the sandwich and happily munched away, drowning it all down with a nice gulp of cold milk. You hadn’t had a pb&j sandwich in years.

The last time you had it was at a baptism for a sibling, you had so many of them it was hard to remember who’s. Sandwiches were laid out for the pups and you happened to get the last one. 

Your tiny hands grabbed onto the silk white tablecloth as you stretched to try to put the sandwich onto your plate. You remember a tanned, rashed covered hand grab it and put it onto your plate. You looked up only to see Jacob Seed grab his own plate piled high with rare slabs of steak.

You gave a shy smile at the Alpha and a slight hug, keeping a grip on your plate. Your tiny arms wrapped around his dirty, blue jeans and Jacob didn’t know what to do in this type of situation. He just petted your (h/c) hair with callused hands and gave a slight push in the direction of the other pups. “Go play pup.” You remember him saying, before dashing off. You still swore to this day, he had a slight smirk on his handsome face.

“I guess with the way you stuffed it down, you liked it?” You looked up from your bare plate and gave a hum of approval, your face still full of the sandwich.

“I’m glad you liked it. Oh! Where are my manors? I’m Virgil Minkler and you look like you need a Cougar’s button.” The man yelling at Tracey minutes before opened up his tin lunch pail and took out a small, round button with a roaring cougar printed on it. He gently pinned the button onto your bloody dress and gave a soft smile.

“This girl just gave me a damn good idea earlier.” This time the sheriff spoke up and both yourself, Virgil, and Tracey gave him a confused look. There was no way the bliss idea was smart, hell you didn’t even know if it would work. You prayed it would or else you have a massive case of bliss addiction on your hands.

“Why don’t we become immune to the bliss. Sniff it once a day and work up a tolerance for it. Maybe we’ll have a better chance at killing Peggies.” Neither of them seemed amused by the idea.

“You have no idea what that… that drug does to people. Once Faith has a hold on you, she’s not gonna let go.” Virgil looked like he was gonna cry as Tracey just glared at the sheriff. His brown eyes twitched as he finally turned away and stormed out of the room.

Tracey only gave the sheriff a rather dirty look as she watched Virgil runoff. “He’ll get on board with the idea soon enough. All we need is some bliss flowers to show him. Why don’t you and Tracey and some other guys head down to a bliss field down the road. There should only be a few angels, they won’t give you any trouble.” Wait, he was going to trust you on a mission with Tracey after meeting you only two hours before? This guy must really have a fucking death wish.

The Alpha gave a nod as she grabbed your hand and dragged you to an empty room. Clothes, as well as guns and ammo, were scattered around the place. She shifted through each piece until she found some that looked like they would fit you. “Try this on.”

With a quiet “ok”, you grabbed the pants and pulled them up next was the most painful part. You had to get the dress off to put on the top. You tugged at the dirty, white lace fabric and gave a small hiss. The dress had become one with LUST. It stuck to the jagged lettering and the blood acted as the glue.

“We’re gonna need to cut this shit off.” You tensed up as Tracey grabbed a pair of scissors and gauze from the table. She knelt down in front of you and began to cut around the wound. Once it was free, she had you pull the dress off and bite onto a leather belt. She grabbed the blood-soaked fabric and as carefully as she could, ripped it off. You gave a scream and tears rolled down your (s/c) cheeks. Your Omega pheromones practically pooled out of your skin and your Omega was once again crying for John.

“Jesus Christ, someone really did a number on you.” Tracey traced the letters as she tried to calm you with her Alpha pheromones. Your Omega instantly responded. Friend. She was a friend, not a threat.

“It was John.” You could only whisper out his name. It felt like if you said it any louder, you would break.

“I can see that. You can’t really get away from that bitch, I know from experience.” Did she figure it out? Was she in Eden’s Gate? Would she tell? Your brain practically went into panic mode as a sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“I have my fair share of tattoos from him. I won’t tell if you don’t.” So she was in the pack at one point and she wasn’t going to say anything. Good. You felt the tension in your muscles slip away as she wrapped up your wound in gauze and helped you put on your shirt and boots. Now you looked like everyone else.

“Now comes the fun part, collecting the bliss.” Ah, the bliss. You almost forgot about that part. 

The trip there was slow and painful. The only thing entertaining that happened on the trip there was a radio broadcast from John.

“She has been taken! The Mother has been taken from us and the sinners of this rotten place are to blame! Whoever took her will have a nice long confession with me personally! I will pull every secret, every sin from you until you are nothing but the shell of the man you once were! I will rip it out of you if I have to, I WILL CUT YOU OPEN FOR ALL TO SEE IF I HAVE TO! I will make you bleed onto my boots until I have drained you of your very life and then you will face true punishment in the eyes of God! This is the will of the Father.” A shiver ran up your spine at his screaming. Whether from fear or pleasure, they are both the same. You slowly turned off the radio and looked away. Ignoring Tracey and your Omegas whispers of “John… John…” In your head.

“So, let’s change the subject. I didn’t get your name earlier.” That’s right you never gave her your name. Now that you’ve spent only a little time with Tracey, you felt like you could trust her. 

“It’s (Y/N).” Tracey gave a slight hum at the name.

“(Y/N), huh? I like it.”

When you arrived at the bliss field, only a few angels tended to the fields. Their hunkering, lifeless forms made you just as sick as the corpses outside the jail. Even fewer pack members watched over the angels. They didn’t even seem to flinch when you and Tracey pulled up in her truck. They just got their rifles ready for a shootout. They were ready to protect the bliss at all costs.

You cautiously hopped out of the truck and followed Tracey into the field. Two resistance members followed behind their guns at the ready. The sound of bliss flowers crunching under your boots was a little unsettling as the surrounding area was deathly quiet. You couldn’t hear the angels or pack members anymore or see them. It was just rows and rows of flowers, and tiny puffs of green bliss polled. Pollen? You’ve never seen the pollen before, even after spending so much time in Gabriel’s fields. Was it a new strain?

It didn’t feel or smell like the bliss at the compound. The sparkles in your vision proved that. You looked up from your haze to see Tracey and the others gone and gunshots off in the distance. You tried to stand, but sleep sounded so good right now. Maybe you could take just a little nap, no one would notice. You fell into a pile of crushed flowers and closed your eyes.

When you awoke, it didn’t feel real. It felt like all your worries were gone and the guilt was lifted from your shoulders. You slowly began to stand up and look at your surroundings. 

Everything was covered in a mist of green, much like the pollen. Leafless trees swayed off in the distance as lively plants and flowers, as well as animals, covered the ground. You gave a slight giggle as a blue butterfly fluttered past your head and landed on a covered shoulder. You looked over to see Faith. Her pretty face held a gentle smile as she guided what looked like Joseph to you.

Joseph gave a bright smile mear at the sight of you, reaching out his rough hands for you to take. You reached out and your small fingers intertwine with his, rubbing against the beads of his rosary. “I want to show you something, my child.” He stated softly as he walked you to a house that wasn’t there before. As you walked closer, the sound of children giggling could be heard from inside. Joseph opened the door to reveal four little pups.

All four looked at you as you walked in. “Mama!” They shouted as they leaped at your feet. An overwhelming sense of happiness bubbled in your chest as you picked up the littlest. A tiny boy with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes like all Seed boys. 

“We thought you would never come home!” One of the girls shouted as she clung to Joseph’s leg. The Alpha gave a light laugh as he touched his daughter's cheek with such gentleness as if she was glass. Any child to the Project was a treasure, that’s what the Father always said. Too bad this was just a dream.

“She’s home now pups. Go eat.” Jacob’s gruff voice sounded from the kitchen as he entered with John. John looked more peaceful than you’ve ever seen him and Jacob held a small smile on his rash covered face.

“The foods gonna get cold if we don’t eat. I made it so you should all be grateful. Unlike Jacob’s God awful skill he calls cooking, mine’s actually edible.” John gave a playful smirk and a sly wink at you as he walked back into the kitchen with Jacob hot on his heels.

You tried to walk to the kitchen before Joseph grabbed you by the arm. He held your hands with such care as he leaned in to press his forehead to yours. He lightly stroked your hands as you both closed your eyes, savoring the moment. It felt too real. It felt… so right.

“I’m glad you know your true purpose, (Y/N).” He whispered so sweetly as if not to ruin the moment.

“How can I possibly deserve this wonderful purpose if I have killed a member of my own pack?” That was the final nail in the coffin. The one mistake that would block you from everything you wanted. The greed to end all greed. 

Joseph continued to close his eyes as he reached to touch your cheek softly. He wiped away the tears that began to fall down your smooth, (s/c) cheeks. Slowly, he dragged his fingers down until he caressed the bottom of your plump lips. 

“My love, you have proven yourself worthy of love. You have proven yourself worthy of Eden’s Gate, but most importantly, you have proven yourself to God. You will always be forgiven in the eyes of God. You will always be loved by me, Jacob, John, and Faith. You will want for nothing, I promise you that, my Omega.”


	11. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as if you were in a dream, but everything seemed perfect. Too perfect until reality sets in. There's no way out, your stuck. Until something shines next to a wilting bouquet of flowers and you finally understand what God wants from you. A sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over 200 kudos, I honestly thought I wouldn’t reach that many but you guys pulled it off and I’m so grateful for it! Thank you! And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

Your head began to pound as you slowly opened your (e/c) eyes. The haze of the bliss still lingered, swirling around in your head as you tried to make any sense of what happened. The Father was there, you knew that for fucking sure. He made it quite obvious. Jacob, John, and Faith also made an appearance, but also unnamed faces. Their faces were a blur, but they had the body and voice of a pup. It had to be pups, it just had to be. It was the only thing you could tell yourself without freaking out. Maybe a family was possible.

Yet, there was still something lingering. You killed a guy, how could Joseph forgive you so easily? He loved all his children. God can’t forgive an Omega when she’s killed a member of her own pack. You could feel that time of peace slowly slip away between your fingertips as you thought about that Beta. There it was, your life gone in a mear blink of a damn eye. It was all fucking gone.

“N)... (Y/N), can you hear me?” It felt like a distant voice was calling out to you, almost whispering in your ear, but yet so far away. You turned your still pounding head around the room and saw a rather hazy figure sitting on a small, steel chair next to your bed. Her face was scrambled, but you could make out bits and pieces. She looked like Anne Marie. “Sometimes, I swear you’re so fucking stupid it’s ridiculous.” Yep, it was definitely Anne Marie.

There was no doubt about it with that language and the way she looked like a female version of your dad, it was definitely her. Anne leaned in to get a closer look at you and snickered at the dry, flaky mud that covered your face. Judging you as always. She would always yell at you for something growing up, but you knew she did it out of love.

“I’m only stupid because I take after you.” There it was, the sly remarks. You were starting to be yourself again. The hold John had on you for so long was starting to break, but the claim was still there. You were bonded to him, there was nothing you could do except maybe rival the bond or have another Alpha bond with you as well. That would be utter fucking impossible. John was a stubborn man, like most Alphas. He wouldn’t let his Omega go to just anyone. Yet, he agreed to Joseph’s terms of both of his brothers taking you.

“Fair point. I saw the other men bring you in, so I thought I might as well get you these before seeing you.” She said it was such love that there was no doubt that she was happy to see you. It was good to get that sense of doubt off your chest. You weren’t some unwanted Omega to her.

In all honesty, you thought it was nice to see her as well. A familiar face among a lot of assholes. When you left with John, she looked utterly heartbroken. She knew what John actually was, she would’ve tried to convince you to leave if she could. Yet, you didn’t want to believe he was a bad person, to begin with. In the beginning? Yes. Now? Not so much. You had a purpose and that’s all you’ve ever wanted. Something to live for. Just one thing.

The sound of something scrabbing on wood startled you from your brooding. Anne slid a tall, crystal vase towards you. Water sloshed out of the vase and up the stems of big, pale pink snapdragons. The flowers reminded you of a smile as Anne slid the vase closer and closer to the edge. Their perfumed scent was very present, but there was also something else. Old books, pen ink, and plane fuel. It was bliss.

You could faintly see innocent, white bliss petals peek out from the pale pink. The snapdragons were being used to hide the bliss. That had to be it. What else would it fucking be? You just looked at the flowers and said nothing. There was nothing to say other than this was happening for a reason. You also spotted something else. Right next to the vase was a slender switchblade.

“Do not you like them?” She asked as she just stared at you in concern.

“No, I love them. Thank you.” That’s all you could spit out without having to look at her big (e/c) eyes. The same as yours. If only she knew. If only you could tell her what was happening outside her little bubble. Would she be excited that you were chosen for this great purpose? You envied every minute that flew past her without knowing. That’s all you seemed to be good at. envy and lust.

“Well, I need to get back to my station. Faith’s waiting outside, she wants to talk to you. I’ll bring her in.” You only nodded and watched as Anne walked to the door. She turned the metal knob to reveal Faith in all her innocent glory. You were like that before John. Hell, not just before John, before everything.

The Omega held a soft smile on her face as stared at you in the bed. You could see the faintest twinkle in her eye, almost as if she was planning something. Whether she was high or not was up to debate. Faith’s steps were uneasy but still graceful. As an Omega should be and her natural scent of lilacs, coffee, and cigarette smoke was almost gone. It was instead masked by the heavy scent of bliss. So strong it made you want to vomit.

“I came to see you as quickly as I could. I was worried.” She gave another calm and kind smile as she sat next to you on the chair. You sat up in the bed and just looked at her. Why was she always so calm? This couldn’t possibly be just bliss, there must have been other stuff laced in it to make her that far gone.

“Why would you be worried, you don’t really know me.” The Omega became nervous as you stared at her. You were slowly, but surely breaking down her walls.

“I feel like I do. Both John and the Father speak very highly of you. They are absolutely infatuated by you. You’d make a perfect mother.” Her twinkle from before came back as she spoke of her brothers and your’s relationship. You were mated to John, that was true, but not Joseph. Even though your Omega side pleaded with you to accept his offer. You could have two Alphas! TWO!

“In time, they hope to include Jacob if they can. Wait, hold on, Jacob too? The most stubborn, yet the most handsome brother was willing to mate you? The anxiety that plagued you time and time again tapped at your heart. You rubbed your chest slowly as you looked down. It felt like thousands of tiny daggers stabbing at your heart. It was only getting worse.

“Why me? I never asked for this. My family was just apart of the pack, nothing else.” You just looked back at her with your (e/c) eyes and you never faltered. She just stared right back, trying to challenge you with her own green eyes. You still couldn’t figure out why you. Even after so many weeks. Maybe this is what could have happened in another setting. A lost Omega without any future or love. Just a pawn in some twisted game of chess. Yet, you still didn't know who’s game. You didn’t know who to believe anymore. The Father, the man who you knew your whole life, your savior, your protector. Or some Deputy playing hero.

“The Father chose you. More importantly, God chose you. He knows the collapse is coming and who better to lead all of us to paradise than you. The perfect Omega.” You were far from perfect. “ I’m glad to know my future sister’s ok. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if you were hurt in the Bliss.” Yet again, Faith’s spark was gone. Almost as if the mear happiness she tried to pass onto you was physically draining.

“The Father told me it would be a good idea to get you walking, so I have another Omega that needs help in the kitchens. I volunteered for you. It will be so much fun, trust me!” Her spark was back, yet you could tell it was forced. You knew that feeling. That childlike spark was gone and replaced with something different, wrong.

Faith stood from her chair and gently brushed your ragged (h/c) hair away with soft hands. The Omega left in the blink of an eye and another appeared in her place. 

Another Omega from what you could tell. She looked like the typical Omega stereotype. Short and with heavily feminine features. She was definitely a true submissive from her body language to her appearance. You knew you were the black sheep, you weren’t a traditional Omega.

“Faith asked me to come and get you. You’ll help me serve lunch today in the mess hall.” Even her voice was soft and delicate. Everything that you weren’t, why wasn’t she chosen to be the mother instead of you?

You slowly got up from the bed and watched as the Omega stared at you intently. She was like a protective mother to a frail pup. It reminded you of your own mother in a way.

You even tried to look presentable for everyone when you combed your finger dirty fingers through your hair. Your rubbed your (e/c) eyes and borrowed clothes and walked out with her. You’ve never really seen any of the other Heralds’ bunkers before. Only John’s, but they were no different.

The Omega, April you learned, lead you to the mess hall just down the hall. As she turned to open the swing doors you finally took notice to the unknown elephant in the room. Her stomach was practically bulging. She was pregnant with a pup, or pups by the looks of it. At that moment, your chest began to constrict and it became difficult to suck air into your lungs. Tears welled up in your eyes as you watched her stomach rise and fall with each breath. There was life in there.

It was as if God was taunting you. You could never truly have this. Maybe what Joseph was saying was a complete lie. The Bliss has been know to show you what you want, not what’s actually happening. 

In the blink of an eye. The insecurities from before began to tumble in like storm clouds once again. Loaming overhead, but never being able to see the whole thing. You turned away from her and just followed. Your eyes focused on the steel flooring. Don’t do anything, (Y/N), you won’t like the results. Your own Omega was even agreeing. You just hoped John could feel your pain. He deserved it.

“Alright, now that we have you settled it’s time for you to get to work.” April dug through a drawer until she found a long white apron for you. It was tacky with the Project at Eden’s Gate cross stamped right on the front. If only you weren’t a member of this pack. Fuck… you wished you weren’t even a werewolf right about now. Your sin was practically dripping off you and she could definitely smell it. Envy was a potent drug. It made you feel good blaming some else for your problems.

April looked at you and smiled, a mother’s smile in particular. “Here, why don’t you get started on serving.” The Omega handed you some tongs and directed you to the already long line. You only let out a small growl as you stood next to the other Omegas and Betas serving the pack.

It felt like hours of just serving pieces of southern fried chicken before anything really happen. Just numerous ‘do you want chicken’ or ‘I’m sorry sir, but that’s considered gluttony. That’s a sin.’ You were starting to sound like John and it made you sick to the stomach. From either anger or lonliness, you couldn’t quite tell.

Finally, only a single Alpha was left inline. He smelled mated to you and was wide and strong as an ox, maybe even bigger than Jacob if that was suprising. Not wanting to get your head crushed, you gave him a few extra pieces of chicken. You even showed off your claim mark for good measure. Omegas were submissive, that was their purpose.

But, nonetheless, the Alpha only smiled at you with the same kindness as April. Wait a minute. She kind of smelled like him too. There was no way this hulking Alpha could possibly be little April’s mate. That poor girl and the big ass pups she’s gonna have to push out. 

Even at the sight of him, it made you jealous. Why couldn’t you have that? Where was John to give you looks like that or even ask how you were. Even with the bond and his constant mood swings, deep down inside of your very soul, you loved him. It was locked away by pure doubt about what other people had that you could pay attention of what was infront of you.

You had John Seed. You had Joseph Seed. Hell, you might even have Jacob Seed. What was their to be envious about?

You don’t even recall what happened after that. It felt like everything in your mind was splitting apart atom by atom and nothing made sense. First, it was a blind rage, then green jealousy, then passionate love for John and possibly Joseph. Yet, when you got to your room, you forgot about that. Only saddness clouded your mind. What did you do to deserve this type of punishment? Was all that pain really worth it?

You just sat in your seat and blocked out the world. You stared aimlessly at the withering bouquet of snapdragons and bliss. Next to it, the shining blade of the open switchblade. That was it. That was the solution. It was as if you only wanted one thing, release. To have control over something without your Omega or werewolf instincts getting in the way.

You picked up the blade and gently ran over the edge with your thumb. You felt absolute pleasure as it broke your delicate (s/c) skin and red blood dripped down your thumb. The pleasure felt addicting as you ran it slowly over your palm over and over again until the blood ran down your arm in light streams. The dizziness only added to the excitement of finally being incontrol of your pain.

It felt like you were seeing green at that point. Like you were in the Bliss. That might have been true, pollen from the bliss flower could have gotten into your blood stream by now, but you didn’t care. You put the blade down and turned to the flowers. You plucked one from the bouquet and took a good sniff. John… That’s all you could smell.

“Go to Tracey. Bring my Alpha back to me.” It was almost as if John’s voice appeared out of nowhere. It was rough and seductive as it practically whispered in your ear, but all your thoughts turned to only John. If he wanted you to bring Tracey to Faith, you would do it. You loved him.


	12. The Bliss's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your false sense of choice begins to weigh you down, you are sent to the Bliss to rekindle your Faith. What lies there is unlike anything that Joseph has ever preached. It is far worse than reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for waiting on this chapter. I’ve been working on not only this but also the other series that I’m posting soon. I’m thankful for you guys for being patient about this story as I take a break from writing while I finish up my school and enjoy a little bit of my summer break before getting back into the tune of things. I’m so very grateful for all of you guys. I’m sorry if this is really John centered at the moment. Joseph and Jacob will get their spotlight. And like always, give me some feedback on what I could do better or what I did alright, where you wanna see this whole mess go, or something you just don’t understand.

Tracey… That’s who you wanted. The voice of John practically purred the name over and over in your head. It was as if it was getting quieter and quieter as your vision was blurred with an explosion of green and the smell of bliss clouding your senses. The smell of John. 

It felt so homey now. Like when your mother baked pies for various church events or when Lexi curled up at the foot of your bed and you could feel her warmth through the blankets.

This experience was different from the first time you entered the Bliss. The first time just felt like a dream. Everything you didn’t know you wanted was projected right in front of you and then it disappeared. It was God showing you that envy wasn’t the answer. If you continued to run from your problems, nothing would be solved. But, this was cruel.

Holly and John were cruel. Life was cruel. God, himself, was cruel. For gifting you something only to run away from it. To you, running was the only thing you were good at. Having pups or being truly mated to John, or Jacob, or Joseph was something that only existed in a dream and would continue to be a dream.

The green pollen of the bliss flowers gave way to reveal the sleep-like state of the Bliss. It hasn’t changed in the looks department. The grey trees were still barren and the delicate white flowers blew in the warm breeze. Animals laid among the grass and no human or werewolf was insight. 

Except for the shapeless figure off in the distance. It leaned against a twisted tree near the end of the field. You squinted your (e/c) eyes to get a better look. You took a step forward and another. The grass crunched under your bare feet as you walked to the edge.

The shapeless blur began to take shape. A muscular back was turned to you and vibrant tattoos and sins were carved into their skin. It was Joseph. The tattoos and the man bun were a dead give away.

Great, the last person you wanted to fucking see. He had caused all this. He was the barrier or was it, John? All of them gave you a purpose that you couldn't perform, they gave you these sins to carry. Lust, greed, wrath, and envy. Envy was what started it all and what would end it all. The envy of Holly and now the envy of others. The ability to see beyond Eden’s Gate was what you were envious of. You knew what this… this thing was. What you were a part of. The hard part is letting go of those beliefs.

You dug your bloodied nails into the delicate skin of your wrist as you watched Joseph stare off into the distance. He didn’t even notice you as you just stood behind him. “(Y/N), please, stand with me.” His voice was all but a soft whisper as you took a step beside him. He didn’t look at you, his sunglass-covered eyes just stared off into the distance.

“I assume you know of God’s plans for you. I have preached it to all my children and my words have reached the ears of the resistance.” His voice trailed off as he said the word resistance. The Resistance…. The Deputy… Hope county’s savior as many people described him. The only time you met him you concluded that he was a dick.

“I know.” Those two words were the only things you could say that weren’t lies. 

“John and Jacob have both spoken to me and we have decided you shall be the mother that the project needs. You will lead alongside us and protect us from the collapse. Our children will know not of pain or suffering. I have promised you before that you will want for nothing. That you have earned my love, but I believe you have not earned the love of yourself.” Joseph slowly turned to face you and intertwined his fingers with yours. They were rough and callused from the years of hard labor. Yet, they had a gentleness that was only Joseph.

“How terrible it is to love something death can touch. This saying holds something near and dear to my heart. When I was younger, I feared for my brothers’ lives. Now, I fear for yours. John fears for you. I had heard him crying in his room over the sheer agony he was in as I watched the blood drip down his arm. I immediately knew it was you. Jacob fears for you as well. He fears you might fall into the same pit he had. A false sense of security and darkness. It pains me to know you were hurt and God wouldn’t let me help. The voice hasn’t brought me as much comfort as it once had. You have a purpose, you don’t need to hide or search anymore.” His words made you feel like you were under a spell. Silent tears streamed down your face as you continued to stare into the Bliss’s nothingness.

For once, you thought you were in control of your own pain. This was the first and only time in your life that you’ve seen over what Joseph and the rest of this cult had implanted inside your head. You were or never would be in control of your own life.

Joseph's fingers slowly slid their way up your arm and to the dried blood. He slowly brought the arm up and placed a gentle kiss on the cuts. His lips were soft as he went over each one and slowly lowered your arm. He then grabbed your face in his hands, staring into your (e/c) eyes with his own light blues. Tears were still spilling down your cheek as he leaned in and gave you a firm kiss on the lips. 

He didn’t try anything else other than his lips on yours. It felt right. It was different than John’s but still right and full of unspoken love.

Joseph moved from your mouth to your neck. He slowly sank his canines into John’s mating bite and you could feel your body come to life as all Joseph’s and John’s emotions hit you at once. Love, happiness, anger, envy, lust, and regret.

Joseph had let go of your neck and brought his lips to your ear. “You are ours. Now and forever. It is what God commands.” Without another word, Joseph disappeared with a sprinkling of bliss pollen and petals left in his wake.

You slowly reached up to your neck and touched the bite mark. Bright red blood like before came from the wound. Memories and emotions of John played in your mind like a movie as you gazed at your blood-soaked hand. The pain washed over your body minutes later. It was a slow process as you only stared at the blood in your own hands. It dripped onto your cut covered arm and onto the green-hued ground.

You don’t even know what was real anymore. Your emotions from the real world intensified as you watched the Bliss change from it’s peaceful wooden landscape to a dark and hellish wasteland.

The red of your blood had spread along with the ground forming pools of it on the wilting grass. The sky in this place was just as red as the ground as a large mushroom cloud formed off in the distance. Was this the Great Collapse? Did you cause this? This had to be it, the end. Joseph was right. This was indeed a holy war. Yet, a little voice in the back of your head disagreed. Wait, this was the Bliss. None of this was real. The two little voices seemed to go to war. One of them reflecting John like before and the other, the Deputy.

As they fought, you looked out into the barren wasteland that was once Hope County. Everything held a blood red hue and the ground was covered in piles of ash. You stomped through the ash, up a small hill, and to a bunker. This was John’s bunker… and the door was sealed without anyone outside. You ran to the door and collapse right in front of it. You banged on the door and screamed at the top of your lungs. “Please! Please let me in! I’m one of you! Please!” No noise from inside could be heard.

You banged again on the metal door as the delicate skin on your hands was shredded apart. More blood dripped onto the floor and stained the concrete. The wind outside was beginning to pick up. 

The piles of ash moved onto the concrete and a loud boom echoed through the wasteland. You slowly turned to see another mushroom cloud rip through the last remaining trees, it’s ash winds coming straight for you. Your screams for help grew louder as it came closer then black. This had to mean something. Something was wrong, very wrong.

“Hey, get up!” A voice boomed through the silence. A rather familiar voice that wasn’t your sister. This one was rougher and more dominant. Tracey. It had to be Tracey.

Your (e/c) eyes snapped open as you gulped down the fresh air. You couldn’t smell John anymore. You were out of the Bliss. “It’s nice to see your ass is up after the shit hole we found you in.”

“Wait, shit hole? Where the fuck was I?” Tracey showed only a little bit of sympathy as she helped you onto your feet. You steadily stood up as you looked around. You were back in the Prison, thank God you weren’t in that stuffy bunker anymore.

“Yea, we found you a couple of miles down the road in a ditch full of those fucking spilled bliss barrels. You were out of your fucking mind when we got you.” That would explain the pounding headache.

“So, what do we do now?” You had no fucking idea on what you were going to do now. John and Joseph were out of the question. Faith was only going to give you another damn headache. That only left Jacob and like hell, you were going to go to Jacob. He would laugh in your face as you pleaded for help. Jacob, just the thought of him made you feel off and hot. Just like Joseph and John.

“You are going to go talk to the Deputy. He’s been asking for you since you got in.” The Deputy? Why the hell did he want to talk to you? The last time you saw him, it became very clear he didn’t give two shits about you. Yet, when it came to the Deputy, an anxious feeling began to bubble up in your stomach like before. This wasn’t going to be a simple chat over coffee.

All you could do was shove these feeling into the back of your head as you followed Tracey through a number of doors and down hallways. A lot of Cougar members gave you a weird look as you passed. The only person who even looked like they tolerated you was Tracey, Whitehorse, and Vergil. Tracey had to be nice to an Omega, it was in her nature. Virgil was just a kind person in general and Whitehorse just needed information.

The metal door slammed shut behind you as you walked into the large cell room from before. Like before, Whitehorse was leaned over a map on a desk across from the Deputy. Boomer sat obediently at his feet as he pointed out different locations on the map. Virgil just sat in a corner with a small porcelain cup in hand and a large book.

“Sheriff, she’s awake,” Tracey announced as she went to go sit across from Vergil. Whitehorse only nodded, not looking up from his map, but the Deputy did. His brown eyes sparkled with something. You couldn’t put your finger on it exactly. He looked sorrowful and regretful. Full of pain. John. This had to do with John, you could feel it. Your Omega tried to get out as she heard your Alpha’s name. Something was wrong with John. That was what the Bliss was trying to tell you. His bunker, the blood. It all made sense. 

“Deputy, where’s John?” Your voice was so small and weak as you stood in your spot. Your eyes were cast down on the ground and your (h/c) hair covered most of your face.

“What?” His voice wavered only a little at your question. He knew what happened, he has to.

“I said, where’s John!” This time, your voice boomed through the prison. This time people paid attention to you. Some of them closed the doors of their cell rooms as you moved closer to the Deputy.

“I know where he is.” His voice was the most pitiful thing you’ve ever heard. The asshole from before was no longer there. He couldn’t hide behind that persona.

“THEN TELL ME YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!” This time you scream. Your voice was raw as you stared straight at him. He couldn’t avoid your gaze. No one, human or werewolf, could ignore the pain of an Omega. You could practically smell Tracey’s Alpha pheromones calming you. That wouldn’t work. She wasn’t John. He was the Alpha you were after, the one you lusted after even if he betrayed you. He was addicting. All the Seeds were like drugs. 

“He... He… I… I shot his plane down and he was badly injured. I dumped him at Joseph’s compound. The last time I saw him, he was breathing and...” He couldn’t even finish his sentence before you ran past Tracey and Virgil to the courtyard. Tears didn’t even fall as you collapse on your knees. He was breathing but that was it. Was he alive now? Who knows…

Something deep down inside you told you he was alive but barely. Your Omega side did nothing but cry and let out submissive whimpers from your head. You couldn’t even form a thought. This was it. This was the end. All you had was Joseph and Jacob, but no John. The very man you ran away from was someone you wanted to run back to. 

After everything with Holly, you thought you hated him. You wanted to hate him, but you couldn’t. He was your Alpha, your mate. Yet, so was Joseph and Jacob. You loved and wanted them just as much. You just wanted a happy family, like in the Bliss. Those pups and more on the way. You just wanted a purpose. You just wanted to be loved.

How terrible it is to love something death can touch. It all made sense now.


End file.
